Doctor Who VII
by Blackadder VII
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory travel to Xeros Prime to see an Art Gallery but end up getting involved in a murder investigation that involves the fate of the entire planet. The Doctor meets a foe that even he can't defeat.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who VII Prologue**

**Blurb: The Doctor, Amy and Rory travel to Xeros Prime to see an Art Gallery but end up getting involved in a murder investigation that involves the fate of the entire planet. The Doctor meets a foe that even he can't defeat while Amy and Rory get caught up in events that could change life as we know it. **

**This story is set in Series 6 between Curse of the Black Spot and the Doctor's Wife**

Prologue

Amy Pond sprinted through the streets of the dark city. It had been raining all day in Xeros Primes capital city New Brisbane. The rain played right into the cities dark futuristic motif, with its dark tall skyscrapers and a maze of concrete roads and alleys The Alley that Amy was running down looked like it come off the set of the movie Blade Runner.

Amy Pond didn't notice all this she was too busy running for her life. She frantically looked behind her and seeing nothing she stopped under the glow of a lamppost to catch her breath. Her clothes were completely drenched from the sopping rain but couldn't feel through all the adrenaline pumping through her body.

Amy had been running for what seemed like hours to escape a foe that even the Doctor couldn't defeat. She was the last one left in the city still intact, everyone else was either dead or infected by the terror, which had ripped this once bustling metropolis apart. Her Doctor, her raggedy Doctor had tried valiantly to defeat this ultimate evil but had failed.

The Doctor for once in his very long lives he had been outwitted and outplayed by a far greater opponent and had paid the ultimate price. Her stupid faced husband Rory had sacrificed his life; give himself to the darkness so that she might live and now for once in her life she was all alone. Tears started forming in her eyes indistinguishable from the rain spattering her face.

It was so unfair, together, she, Rory and the Doctor had survived so much. Prisoner Zero, an army of killer angels, vampires, Earth Reptiles, the Silence and Big Bang 2 for god's sake and now they were all dead, the Doctor 200 years before his time. In the darkness outside the bright light of the lamppost Amy saw movement that was so small she almost dismissed it.

But there was another movement to her right and Amy turned to it like a rabbit caught in the headlights. She spotted a dark humanoid shape in the shadows outside the light.

"Who's there? Come into to the light" Amy ordered.

The man took a step forward into revealing a pair of used leather boots, a pair of black trousers and the rest obscured in shadow.

The dark figure spoke in a foreboding black voice saying.

"Amelia Pond step away from the light. I want you to meld with me"

"No never, don't you dare touch me" said Amy!

The figure took another step into the light to reveal who he was and Amy screamed. Her eyes fixed on the creature's bow tie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 01**

Chapter 01 The Stinky Ponds

Four Days earlier

The Doctor was grinning like a loon as his TARDIS dematerialized ending a rather great adventure.

The Doctor spun around to face his two friends who were lounging on a seat nearby and clapped his hands.

"Well gang, mates, chums, no actually forget chums I hate chums. So we defeated an evil dictator, freed the slaves and it all ended with an absolutely amazing party. I don't know how that could have gone any better" babbled the Doctor.

The Doctor was a strange man, full of contradictions for example his face looked like that of a young man while his green eyes looked so old. In this incarnation he wore tweed jacket with a faint striped pattern, a checked shirt with a burgundy bowtie and braces, new black trousers and black boots.

The Doctor was also the proud owner of dark brown cockamamie hair which was combed over one side. His exhilarated mood wasn't shared by his husband and wife companions Amy and Rory Pond. They were both sitting exhausted in one of the console room chairs, both of them covered in a stinky slime

"Yeah very fun Doctor, while you were lounging about in the Princess's room talking with the Rebel leader, that Emperor guy lowered me and Rory were lowered into the Bog of Eternal Stench" ranted Amy in a very clear Scottish accent.

She was completely covered in the green slime that her red hair looked like green sea weed.

"Come on Pond cut me a bit of slack, I did come and rescue you" remarked the Doctor.

"Yeah after three hours. Three hours I was stuck with Amy and a man called Pete, who insisted on telling us about the history telephone poles. It was horrible" complained Rory, Amy's spouse.

Amy frowned and turned on her husband.

"What does u mean being stuck with me? Are you calling me horrible" questioned Amy?

Rory realizing he stuck his foot in it immediately said.

"No I didn't mean you dear I was talking about Pete and that terrible stench".

Amy softened and smiled at Rory cupping his chin with her hand.

"I know Stupid Face" said Amy.

"Well since you're so full of complaints where do you suggest we go next" asked the Doctor?

Amy turned back to the Doctor and rolled her eyes know that there complaints had made him grumpy.

"I don't know, after the Bog of Eternal Stench maybe we could go some place with a bit of class" suggested Amy.

"Class, class" the Doctor said aloud thinking and then an idea hit him like a thunderbolt so he snapping his fingers and point at Amy.

"Hah I know just the place, Xeros Prime in the 54th century. It's got one of the largest gallery's in the universe with artwork by the greatest artists in the Second great and bountiful Human Empire. Classy enough for you" asked the Doctor?

"Suppose it will have to do" said Amy smiling.

Rory also nodded too adding his agreement.

"All righty, then Xeros Prime coming right up. You two better have a shower I doubt they would let you into the museum looking like that" commented the Doctor.

The Doctor walked up and smelled his two friends and immediately grabbed his nose and moved his back from the smell.

Ahhh pee u you guys smell awful. You guys smell worse than an Elizabethan London street gutter and trust me a Elizabethan alley tends to stink a lot after dinner with using the toilet and all" said the Doctor his hand still on his nose.

Amy such stuck her tongue out him and grabbed Rory's hand.

"Come let's go wash up" said Amy

Eyebrows raised Rory let Amy drag him down one of the corridors leading to the TARDIS showers. While the Doctor turned all his attention back to the console typing in the coordinates and pulling down a couple of levers. The Doctor smiled as the TARDIS travelled off to a another adventure


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 02**

**Sorry I forgot to mention this story is set in Series 6 between Curse of the Blackspot and the Doctor's Wife. If you have any comments, criticisms or praise please review it will be most welcome. **

Chapter 02 Something Cool

Professor Matthew Beverage ran through the dark corridors of his rich penthouse running from a horror that his work has unleashed into this world and had been turned against him. The Professor was the top man in his field and second only to the infamous Professor Bernice Summerfield. But now the Professor was just a man, a man who was about to die.

Matthew had run to the end of the corridor to the door of his study which he always locked. The Professor then placed a sweaty, shaking palm on the palm reader. Behind him there were loud crashes and bangs as the horror slowly stalked towards him.

"Palm print accepted. Welcome back Professor" said an electronically voice as the door opened. Matthew didn't wait for the metal door to open fully before he bolted through. Inside was a comfortable room that could have been mistaken for a Victorian study except for the computer on the desk and a screen attached to the wall.

Matthew immediately accessed the screen which was in charge of the room's security. He set the room to full deadlock, which sealed the room tighter than a drum. The room was equipped with its own independent oxygen supply it was completely sealed off from the outside. Beverage sighed in relief and slumped down in the nearest leather armchair.

This was short lived as Beverage jumped out of his chair as a something huge smashed against the metal door. A giant dent appeared in the door and the Professor knew the door wouldn't last very long against something with that strength and his doom was sealed.

XXXX

A loud grinding noise portended the TARDIS's rematerialised into the physical universe. The blue double doors of the Police box were pulled inwards and the Doctor bounded out.

"This definitely Xero's, I can smell it in the air. It's that slightly smell of burned plastic and mowed grass. The smell of the atmosphere of a post terraformed planet, the capital city New Brisbane has only been around for hundred years at this time. Long enough to still have the gleam on" babbled the Doctor.

Rory was the next person to leave the TARDIS gawking at the sight in front. The TARDIS had landed in a lush roof garden with palms, ferns and a small pool with a few tropical fish swimming in it in short a slice of paradise on a roof. Through the gapes in the palms the pair could see the city landscape. This was home to skyscrapers the size the Mount Everest with hover cars flying in between them. It was the middle of the night and the city astonished Rory. The skyscrapers shone like diamonds even in the night and the hover cars flew around them like a silver chain.

"Wow Doctor this garden looks amazing" commented Rory.

"Really, this garden is typically human. Can't be bothered with the time and patience to plant really ferns just plant some cheap plastic ones instead" complained the Doctor.

He walked over to the nearest fern, pulled off a leaf and bit into it.

"See" said the Doctor his mouth full of fern.

"This fern is made out of a type of woven plastic, not as nearly as good as the real thing"

The Doctor gave the leaf to Rory who dropped it in disgust.

"It looks good to me, anyway you where suppose to take us to an Art Gallery not the botanical gardens" complained Amy as she strolled out of the TARDIS.

"Why park at the entry when you can take the scenic route. An the New Brisbane Art Gallery should be..."

The Doctor licked his finger and spun around till he was pointing west.

"A block in that direction"

"Isn't the scenic route code name for you got lost" teased Amy.

"I never get lost, the TARDIS just likes to indulge in fun detours" protested the Doctor.

"An that's code for the TARDIS went wrong again" smirked Amy

"Ah guys I don't about but I don't see any lifts or stairs. How do we get down from" asked Rory?

"Good question Rory. Love a good question, much better than a good answer. Let's see" said the Doctor.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket and scanned the rooftop, the wave of high pitch sound making Rory and Amy's ears hurt. The screwdriver found a trace at the Doctors feet so he pointed down and immediately found something.

"Bingo, one hidden hover lift coming right up. All passengers keep the hand and legs inside the square for the duration of the ride" said the Doctor.

"What lift, I don't see any lift" complained Amy.

"Oh thee of little faith Pond, when have I ever left you astray" asked the Doctor?

Amy opened her mouth to reply but the Doctor interrupted her.

"Actually no don't answer that. Just watch this, I'm about to show you something pretty cool" said the Doctor.

The Sonic Screwdriver still pointed at the ground turned on again. The slightly higher frequency activated the lift which slowly lowered a three meter by three meter bit of floor that the Doctor, Amy and Rory were standing on to the floor below.

"You think you're so impressive, don't you" asked Amy?

"Come on Pond I think the word you're looking for is amazing. I do impressive breakfast" said the Doctor.

The lift had lowered the three into someone's classical furnished penthouse. Sensors were triggered by the three's arrival and the lights automatically went.

The living room remained Amy of an old Victorian house that she had been dragged along for a school trip. It had a fireplace and leather sofas with wooden panels and portraits.

"Nice one Doctor you have landed us in the middle of someone home" said Rory sarcastically.

"Well nobody perfect, maybe the owner will offer us a cup tea. I could go for a cup, a cup of tea and a Jammie Dodger" said the Doctor stepping off the lift.

"Yeah it's the middle of the night and you break into someone's home you don't get offered tea. More likely a whack over the head with a cricket bat" commented Rory.

The Doctor ignored him walking over to a cracked glass cabinet. He stuck a finger in the crack and traced the massive dent in the side of it. Like the cabinet had been in the way of someone's way and had been flung aside.

"Something wrong here, something very very wrong" said the Doctor.

This immediately put Amy and Rory on edge; if the Doctor worried, everyone should worry. They noticed a trail of wrecked furniture and possessions that lead down a corridor. The Doctor, Amy and Rory followed the trail of wreckage down the corridor. All with of them noticing the tremendous strength that had gone into the damage of the furniture, solid oak table had been broken in two and a metal wall that looked like wooden panelling had been splintered.

The trail led to a room where the metal sliding door had been smashed in. The Doctor strolled in like he owned the place to be met by a terrible sight. Amy and Rory walked in and Amy gasped at the dead body in front of them. An eighty year old man was lying dead on the floor his heart had been ripped out of his body and taken. Amy turned into Rory's arms to avoid the horrible sight while Rory looked back at the Doctor.

"We should leave, if the Police find us here they will throw us in prison" said Rory calmly.

"What did this has a lot of strength, ooh load of it. Also in the seconds this man had to live dipped his finger in his own blood and wrote a message with it" said the Doctor snapping his fingers and pointing to the message.

The victim had scrolled the roman numerals VII in thin neat characters.

There were loud footsteps clattering on the wooden floorboards towards the Doctor, Amy and Rory. A woman in her late twenties emerged from the corridor. Wearing a leather jacket, navy jeans and a short haircut that looked like she had cut it herself, her eyes were cold and she was brandishing a plastic gun at the three of them.

"Freeze, you're under arrest for the murder of Matthew Beverage"!


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 03**

**Thank you to BlueNeutrino, his reviews keeps me from getting writers block and has been a great encouragement to my writing.**

Chapter 03 Callisto

Eleven Minutes early

Billie Callisto woke from her nightmare with a sudden start. Her brow covered in sweat and her eyes wild realizing that she was in bed in her small apartment not in a seedy hotel with her father she lay back down in bed and began to relax. Billie turned her head to look at the digital wall clock and noticed it was 11pm.

She had been only asleep for three hours and after that nightmare it would be impossible to get back to sleep. A buzzing came from Police issue Wrist Link Communicator which caused Billie to groan and sit up in bed.

"Communicator answer message, block visual" said Billie.

A holographic screen appeared in front of her face and the face of her Commander appeared. The Commander Armstrong of the New Brisbane Homicide diversion had a worn face with sharp eyes.

He had been with the police for over forty years and had a considerable reputation with the department. Billie had blocked the vision of her end to Armstrong but she could see him as clear as day.

"Lieutenant Callisto reporting sir" said Billie.

"Callisto we have a homicide at the top penthouse at Bellevue Tower. Victim is a Professor Matthew Beverage, his corpse was discovered in a building security scan and the penthouse was automatically locked down. What is your ETA for the crime scene" asked the Commander?

"The tower is only five minutes away from my apartment I should be there in ten minutes" reported Billie.

"Good, this case is code five so you report your findings to me personally. I have asked Captain Lund from E-crimes to help with the data you work only with him got that Lieutenant" said the Commander?

"Yes sir, Callisto out" said Billie.

The holographic screen faded out of existence as Billie ended the communication. Code 5 Billie wondered was only used on crimes that were sensitive to the Public and the government.

She got up and got changed out of her pajamas and into her work wear. Billie didn't have time to for a shower or breakfast so she settled with washing her face in the sink and a protein bar. Before she walked out the door of her two room apartment Billie grabbed her worn leather jacket, her wrist communicator and her other police gear.

Like her hip holster containing a plastic Zapper that shot electric bolts that had the power to frazzle the human bodies electrical signals. It had the power to either stun or even kill someone. Billie walked down the stairs of her apartment building to the top floor which housed a hover car park. Her ancient police cruiser was waiting for her in its usual place.

She had been meaning to update her vehicle but the department's budget had never been able to stretch that far. It took three tries before it launched into the air and flew towards Bellevue Tower.

XXXX

When she walked in the towers front door into the building atrium and spotted a Police Officer. The Uniform was standing in front the personal lift to the penthouse on the top floor. Billie walked over and showed the Uniform her badge. The Uniform stood aside and Billie used her override code on the elevator lock.

The doors opened and Billie took the elevator to the top floor. When she arrived in the Victorian styled penthouse she heard voices from down a corridor. Billie withdrew her Zapper and run towards the voices expecting to confront the murderer. Instead Billie found three stranger's one with a bowtie.

XXXX

The Doctor, Amy and Rory immediately put there hands in the air when Lieutenant Callisto entered the room and yelled at them to freeze.

Callisto had been in the force since she was eighteen and her sharp mind and instinct was able to tell her a bit about the strangers. The man with the spiky hair and blue camping vest gave the impression of being timid but if you closely the eye revealed intelligence and a vast amount of bravery. While the red headed girl who was obviously the spiky mans wife or girlfriend by the man's protective stance in front of her was even more interesting. Her red hair and eyes spoke of mischief and adventure while Billie got the impression she had a warm heart, although deep down there seemed to be something artificial about, like she wasn't all there.

The man with the bow tie was a different story altogether, Callisto couldn't get a fix on him, which made her edgy.

"Whoa there Calamity Jane, try not to blow holes in us" said Amy.

"I don't think that Police woman's gun will blow holes in us Amelia. Just pump us with enough electricity that will frazzle the body's electrical signals causing brain death. There is a slight difference you know" explained the Doctor.

The Doctor took a step forward and gave Lieutenant Callisto his most charming smile.

"Hello I'm the Doctor, the Scottish Red head is Amy Pond and the silly stupid one is Rory Pond. Actually it's Rory's fault we are here in the first place. Rory is not too bright, he was dropped on his head as a baby and now he keep blundering into places he shouldn't" explained the Doctor.

"Oi I am right here you know" complained Rory!

The Doctor shook his head and turned on his companion.

"I was attempting to be charming, disarming even, putting this fine Police Officer at ease. And giving them a good reason not to fry our brains" said the Doctor.

"Oh sorry Doctor" apologized Rory.

The Doctor turned back to Callisto his grin back in place.

"Come on you can put that Zapper down, do we look like criminal to you" pleaded the Doctor.

With her Zapper still pointed steadily at the three strangers Billie replied.

"Obvious your not common criminal"

"Oh good I'd hate to be a common criminal there so boring" said the Doctor.

"Come on, your coming back with me to Police Central" ordered Billie!

"Hold your horses I haven't shown you this yet" said the Doctor producing his psychic paper and shoving it in Callisto's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 04**

**If you have any comments, criticisms or praise please review it will be most welcome.**

Chapter 04 Taking care of Bony Ass's

"Adjudicator Doctor John Smith, Adjudicators Bureau. I didn't know you guys were still around" said Billie

Adjudicators had been around since the twenty second century and although there weren't many of them, they were prized for their investigative and intelligence skills. Billie recognizing the authenticity and the authority of the Doctor's credentials she lowered her Zapper, holstered it and put her hands on her hips her eyes boring holes into the Doctor.

A gesture that Lieutenant Callisto used daily to intimate the criminals she pursed. The Doctor gave Billie a charming smile putting his Psychic Paper back in his jacket pocket.

"Oh we're still hanging in there, aren't we gang" said the Doctor turning back to his friends?

"Yeah after all the things we've seen a woman with a gun looks rather tame" comment Amy.

"I don't know, freaky fish people have nothing on her" said Rory

Oh I agree, by the way I didn't quite catch your name. I find that names are important especially since we are going to be working together on this case and I can't go around calling you scary Police Woman" said the Doctor.

Billie raised her right eyebrow, poker face on.

"What stake does the Adjudicators Bureau have in this case" asked Billie?

"You have a dead body and I wager very little physical evidence her so you can't say you wouldn't need the extra help" said the Doctor.

Billie nodded; the Doctor was right on that score, because it was a Code five case she'd have to do all the leg work herself, having three extra hands would solve the case faster and more efficiently. But she had one more question before she could trust this Doctor.

"How did you get into the crime scene before I did? The entrance was sealed off and had a police officer in front of it" asked Billie.

"That was the Doctors fault; he landed our transport on the roof. Actually with the Doctor driving you're lucky we didn't land on the corpse" commented Amy.

The Doctor gave a half smile; Amy never let him get away with anything.

"So I'm expected to believe you landed an entire starship on the roof, above the apartment of the victim" said Billie in plain disbelief.

"Not a whole starship to be precise, my ship is a lot smaller than that. Well if we are being precise you could call it a blue box with a light on top, says police" babbled the Doctor.

Billie wasn't a fool and knew these 'Adjudicator' were hiding something, another reason to keep them close to the investigation.

"Alright you can stick around but this is my turf so I am in charge of investigation. The is name Lieutenant Billie Callisto New Brisbane Homicide Division. Work with me on this case and it will be all peaches and cream. But get in my way and I'll kick your bony ass off Xeros faster than you can say civil rights, got it Adjudicator" asked Billie?

"Received and understood Billie and please call me Doctor, everyone else in the known universe does" said the Doctor.

"It's Lieutenant Callisto to you" demanded Billie

The Doctor gave her a salute of acknowledgement and then clap his hands together.

"Alright now that we got all the nasty threatening stuff out of the way, let's get back to business" said the Doctor.

He turned around to examine the corpse and bent down to get a better look; Billie walked up and stood next to him.

"Hrmmm the late Matthew Beverage here was around about 65 years old" said the Doctor.

"The records say he's 64" commented Billie dryly who had looked up the victims records on the way over.

"Oh good cause that was a complete stab in the dark, I can also tell that this man was a Professor of Archaeology" said the Doctor fully focused on the body.

"Really how can you tell that? Does he have clay under his fingernails that is only used in Archaeology" asked Amy.

"No it says so on the wall" replied the Doctor, not even looking up from the body.

Amy looked on one of the walls and noticed it was full of Archaeology degrees all awarded to a one Matthew Beverage.

"Don't think a human could have punctured through that man's chest to rip out his heart" stated Billie.

"Yeah us puny humans lack the physical strength to do it. It kinda has to be an alien with biceps the size of Leadworth" commented Rory.

The Doctor shook his head and stood up to face his friends and the scary Lieutenant.

"No you're wrong, well you're right but in this case you're wrong so in fact your half right. If I am not mistaken that hole could have only been made by a human hand. So what we're looking for is a human who has incredibly augmented strength"


	6. Chapter 6

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 05**

**Enjoy this Chapter, if you have an praise, complaints or just comments on this story, please review.**

Chapter 05 Lady Gaga meets the Terminator

Sometime later, the sun began to rise over the gleaming city of New Brisbane. Amy watched as the silver skyscrapers lit up and shone like diamonds in the rising sun. She and Rory sat on a bench in one of the upper foyer's that had a massive window that looked out onto the city. Amy was sitting upright against the wall while Rory had fallen asleep, his head in Amy's lap.

The Doctor's examination of the body had been interrupted by the arrival of a rotund Policeman called Captain Ryan Lund. Lund had been at first surprised and apprehensive when he'd spotted the Doctor and friends. But the Doctor had shown off his techie skills and gained the admiration of the Captain of the Electronic crime division. Captain Lund had brought over the Forensic Sweepers (a batch of nano robot that scanned crime scenes for evidence) and boasted that the Sweepers could find a single strand of human hair that had been hidden in a pile of horsehair. So the Doctor had quickly coveted the Sweepers control remote and started fiddling with it. He said so that he could eliminate there DNA from the crime scene but Amy knew the Doctor just wanted to play with it. Amy sighed, boys and there toys. She and Rory had been shuffled off into this bear roomed foyer while the Doctor and Lund had done a scan of the penthouse with the Sweepers.

With an irate Lieutenant Callisto looking on, her arms crossed and her stance splayed wide. Amy looked down at her handsome husband and smiled, her hands affectionately caressing his hair. Rory and the Doctor were so use to the cold sight of death. Rory although had never talked about it had seen quiet a bit of death working in Leadworth Hospital. While the Doctor in his travels had seen more dead bodies than she had taken breaths.

Amy doubted she ever could get use to seeing a dead body even though she had seen a fair few on her travels with the Doctor. There was something that got inside of her but she couldn't decide whether it was the smell of decay or the dead guy's flat lifeless eyes. A shadow fell over Amy and the sleeping Rory blocking the view of the shining city. Amy managed to make out the Doctors silhouette.

He was staring out into the city then turned to Amy, a boyish grin evident on his face as the Doctor strolled towards Amy.

"Blimey how cool is that? The buildings look like there made of diamond. In fact the skyscrapers are made of shimmer glass and a special kind of poly metal. But really whose cares when you have a view like that" said the Doctor pointing back at the window.

Amy grinned reenergized by the Doctor unlimited enthusiasm.

"Yeah it's pretty cool" replied Amy.

"Oh an someone owes me a round of applause, I was right about the super strength human thing. Those Sweepers found the DNA of the killer. The killer definitely one hundred percent homo sapien, a male human to be specific" said the Doctor.

The Doctor's babble woke up Rory with a start and sat up.

"Rise and shine Rory, lots to do people to interrogate and mystery's to solve. Anyway gang what do you think of Lieutenant Callisto, she's very butch" commented The Doctor.

Rory frowned.

"I don't think I'd call her butch, she's very beautiful woman" said Rory.

Rory spotted the jealous angry look in his wife's eye just in time and quickly added.

"No no I didn't mean beautiful, I meant completely ugly"

Amy smiled and reached a hand up and stroked his face.

"I wouldn't go that far stupid face" smiled Amy.

The Doctor completely obvious to this couple moment was busy searching his mind for the best words to describe Lieutenant Billie Callisto.

"I just meant butch in a Lady Gaga meets the Terminator kind of way" said the Doctor.

"Lady Gaga" said Rory in confusion?

"You know Lady Gaga the singer, often makes her clothes from items found in the rubbish bin" explained the Doctor in exasperation.

"Yeah I know Lady Gaga. Well I don't 'know' know but I know who she is and Lady Gaga isn't butch" explained Rory.

"Well obviously, but when she first started out they all said she was. Course give it a few more years when the real truth is revealed. One of those gossipy magazines pay her the biggest pay out yet to get the truth behind which dimensional rift she really fell through" explained the Doctor.

The Doctor stopped as if thinking, rubbing his hands together as if creating heat would help him remember.

"Hang on, do I mean Lady Gaga or the other one" said the Doctor?

"Which other one" asked Rory?

"Won the X Factor or American Idol or was it South Korea's Got Talent. Either way Billie Callisto is like Lady Gaga meets the Terminator" babbled the Doctor.

"Charming" murmured Rory.

The Doctor caught sight of Amy's face and saw the bags under her eyes. The Doctors mind whirled and he surmised that what they saw in the penthouse was haunting Amy although she'd never admit it.

"Although I tell you what gang why don't you two head off to the Art Museum while I finish up here" said the Doctor.

The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a pair of tickets and handed them to Amy.

"There you go; those should get you into the Museum. There Art Society tickets, I borrowed them from Paris Hilton XII. I doubt Paris will miss them, she wasn't very into Art" commented the Doctor.

"Doctor, don't even think about ditching us" warned Amy.

"Whose ditching, I never ditch; I'm just an anti-ditching kind of guy. Beside I want you to scout the altogether coolness of the museum" said the Doctor.

The Doctor eased Amy to her feet and gave a playful shove towards the exit. Rory got to his feet wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come on Amy you don't need a craggy old Time Lord cramping your style. Besides it shouldn't take long to wrap up this case" said the Doctor

Amy frowned like a mother to her young child and wanted to argue but decided to trust the Doctor on this.

"Oh and this should pay for your breakfast and maybe your lunch if your lucky" said the Doctor handing Rory a bunch of coins.

"Alright but you stay out of trouble" said Amy turning away from the Doctor in a fit of temper.

"Me get into trouble, unthinkable. Oh and stay away from the Kronkburgers, there deadly around here" warned the Doctor.

Rory gave an understanding smiled, shrugged and followed Amy out the door. The Doctor gave a sigh of relief; like a great weight was lifted off his mind. The Doctor had no doubt that there would bodies before this case was finished and he had just made sure Amy and Rory weren't among the bodies. The TARDIS had a habit of dropping him in situations where the fate of a world was at stake and the Doctor had a feeling this was one of those times.

Lieutenant Callisto entered the foyer, a frown on displayed for the rest of the world followed by Captain Lund. Although Lund out ranked her, Callisto was the primary on this case therefore she was in charge. Captain Ryan Lund spent most of his time in front of a computer and was in his late fifty's but his face held a lot of experience. There was an avuncular look in Lund's eyes when ever he looked at Callisto. This was because had personal coached Callisto into her a Detectives badge and Lund was the closed thing she had to a father.

"Where has your Deputy's gone off to" demanded Callisto.

"Oh I didn't think I'd need them working alongside the brilliant NBPD (New Brisbane Police Department). What have you got Ryan" asked the Doctor?

Captain Lund who unlike Billie clearly didn't mind be called by his Christian name looked down at his wrist computer.

"Bodies been taken to the morgue and the results from the sweepers are being taken to forensics. Reports for both will be on your desk by midday. Me and my boys will scan the security disks and data for traces of our perp but I doubt we will find anything. This murder reeks of a professional hit but I'll keep at it, do want us to do anything else Kiddo" Lund asked Billie.

Callisto shook her head, her expression all cop.

"No, thanks anyway Lundy" replied Callisto.

"It's pretty clear this murder had something to do with his job, think about that penthouse had no photos of family or traces of a personal life. Only stuff pertaining to archeology, even the style of his place screamed of what he did. It consumed his every waking moment and a good deal of the sleepy ones, so we start there. Who was Professor Beverage's employer, it's obvious he had one to afford that swanky place" asked the Doctor?

"Beverage was employed by the C.E.O of the Tomorrow Corporation Lucy Tomorrow. She owns 80% of the entire planet and half a dozen others" stated Callisto.

**Don't worry readers I am not kicking Amy and Rory out of the story just splitting them up from the Doctor. They will be in the next chaper.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 06**

**Thank you BlueNeutrino I'm glad you liked my analogy; your support has really helped me along**

Chapter 06 Slippery dips are cool!

It didn't take Amy and Rory long to find the Art Museum. There were many street signs pointing in the right direction and the Doctor had been correct in his assumption that the Museum was only a block away. The couple marveled at the clean city street and at the crowds of people making there way to work. Amy spotted two Draconians and a bunch of blue midgets that she recognized as Groske, while Rory swore he saw a lone Sontaran in a business suit. When they reached the Museum they realized it was closed. Amy looked down at the sign to the side of the glass sliding doors that made up the museum entrance.

"Opening hours from 9:30am to 7:00pm, what time is it"?

Rory looked directly up into the sun which was partly blocked by a couple of silver skyscrapers.

"Well judging by the angle of the sun it could be maybe between 7am and 11am" Rory guessed.

"Check your watch stupid" said Amy.

"I would, except I still got it set on America 1969 time" explained Rory.

Amy sighed

"Oh let's just go have breakfast, I'm starving" said Amy.

She grabbed Rory's hand and led him over to a nearby cafe that was open for breakfast. It was a little posh place and was styled in what Amy thought of as a beautiful French motif. They ordered something that vaguely looked like an English breakfast from a old man behind the counter and sat down at a nearby table, it was then all hell broke loose. Three unrepeatable characters entered the cafe, each covered from head to toe in leather and skull makeup painted on there faces. One of them was carrying a large metal pipe which he banged on the counter grabbing the old mans attention.

"Yo Grandpa hand over all the cash or you will become the latest victim of the Zombie gang" demanded the leather clad fellow wielding the pipe.

Amy acted instinctively not thinking about the danger to her or her husband.

"Yo ugly pick on someone your own size" said Amy.

The three gang members turned to face the demanded and cross Amy Pond. Amy pick up a ceramic plate that was set out neatly out on her table and threw it Frisbee style at there heads. She gave a slight whoop as the plate score a direct hit on the pipe wielders head, smashing the plate to pieces and knocking the unsuspecting thug to the floor.

Amy grabbed the plate in front of Rory and frisbeed it at another of the villains. But the two upright gang members managed to dodge the flying plate and one of them made a run at Amy. It was then Rory reacted, he picked up a chair and smashed it into the oncoming gangster. The chair broke and the gangster collapsed to the floor. Amy grabbed the pipe that had fallen to the floor and held it threateningly at the unharmed gangster and the bruised face gangster who had only been stunned by Amy's plate and had gotten to his feet.

"Don't move fellas, I have a pipe and I'm not afraid to use it" said Amy.

"Drop it darlin or your boy toy gets it" threatened a stern voice behind her.

She turned slightly to see her husband being threatened by the gangster Rory had hit with a chair. It seemed that the skull faced man had recovered from chair and had pulled a knife on Rory which the gangster was now brandishing next to Rory's throat for Amy's benefit. Amy looked around for help and found the old man had scampered leaving Amy and Rory to there fate. She sighed and dropped the pipe.

Rory gave a defiant look up at his captor and said.

"Actually I'm am not her boy toy, she is my wife"

The over sized leather ogre snorted and said.

"Is that so cupcake, well you and your little woman are going with us"

The knife wielding gangster grabbed Rory and threw him out the door followed by Amy who was being manhandled by the remaining two gangsters. It was no consolation to Rory or Amy to hear the sound of oncoming police cars in the distance.

XXXX

"Like this plan, it's a very good plan. Direct, to the point. Like grabbing the metaphoric bull by the metaphorical horn" babbled the Doctor.

Callisto grunted in acknowledgment as she pulled her battered police cruiser into the front entry of Tomorrow Tower head office of the Tomorrow Corporation and parked it. The Tomorrow Tower was a metal spire that stood out from all the massive skyscrapers. The Doctor and Callisto got out the car and were greeted by a stiff green suited Valet.

"Would you like me to park your vehicle madam" asked the snobby Valet.

The man was looking at the Police Cruiser like it was a dirty skid mark on a white pair of underpants.

"No leave it" ordered Callisto.

"But Madam-" the Valet began to argue but was cut off.

"Actually it's Lieutenant" said Callisto flashing her badge.

"Lieutenant I need to remove your car" said the Valet.

"Listen up Buster if that vehicle moves an inch I will not only arrest you for stealing city property but I will remove that stick from your arse and beat you over the head with it" threatened Callisto.

With that she stormed off leaving the Doctor to give an apologetic smile to the scared Valet before he followed Callisto through the revolving doors of the Tomorrow Tower. The Doctor entered a vast reception area covered completely in shining silver. Callisto was waiting for him inside tapping her foot impatiently but the Doctor didn't care. He turned on the spot staring at every feature of the room before you turned back to Callisto and acknowledged her presence.

"Absolutely beautiful building but it's just missing one thing" said the Doctor.

"What's that Ace" asked Callisto sarcastically.

"Slippery dips, a couple of big red Slippery dips would really liven up the place" said the Doctor.

"Slippery dips"?

"You know slippery dips; you get on one end and slide down to the other. Didn't you ever as a child go down to the park to play of the playground or to have a good game of tag or eat the mysterious looking sand from the sandbox" asked the Doctor?

Billie had never really been in a park before; she had spent most of her time being shifted from foster home to foster home and she didn't remember anything before that. All the time she had spent with her father was mental repressed only ever to emerge in the form of horrible nightmares.

But hell would freeze over before she told a man like the Doctor about her childhood.

"I doubt slippery dips would be very popular with the office drones here" commented Callisto.

"What are you kidding me, who doesn't like slippery dips. Slippery dips are cool" said the Doctor with a child like delight on his face.

Callisto rolled her eye and started wondering why of all the investigators in all the cosmos she had to get saddled with a genius who had ADHD. Oh the Doctor was a genius Callisto thought, she was sure of that, just a genius with many secrets to hide.

Callisto walked up to the silver front desk with the Doctor in tow. Behind the counter was a beautiful blonde receptionist wearing a blouse that had on display a mile long cleavage, who was sitting down filing her nails with a long silver file. Callisto got the immediate impression that this girl had more boob than brains.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor and this is my lovely brutal colleague Callisto. We're here to see the big boss around here, Miss Tomorrow. Could you point us in the right direction" asked the Doctor, the very image if politeness?

Not even looking up from her filing the secretary replied.

"No one can see Miss Tomorrow without an appointment"

"She will want to see this" 'said Callisto shoving her golden police badge into the secretary's face.

A couple of meters above Callisto's and the Doctors head a small video camera swiveled around and zoomed in on the Doctors face. The person watching the footage gave a look of purely hatred.

"I'd recognize that face anywhere, even after all these years. It's the Doctor" snarled Lucy Tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 07**

**Breather89: Thank you for your review and the encouragement it is greatly appreciated. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**

**BlueNeutrino: Funny you should mention the Sontaran because there's a reason I mentioned him. Thank you for your feedback and encouragement I always look forward to your reviews**

Chapter 07 Trust Me

Before the Secretary could argue with Callisto the phone beside her rang. She flicked back her hair and answered it.

"Reception here"

The Secretary listened into the phone for a couple of beats before a look of surprise and shock crossed her pretty surgery enhanced face.

"Yes Miss Tomorrow, I will send your guests right up" stammered the Secretary.

The Secretary put the phone down an looked up at the Doctor and Callisto with a fake smile on her face.

"Sorry about the confusion, Miss Tomorrow will see you now" said the Secretary.

"That's alright, people often get confused when there around me, I can't never really work why. It must be half the things I say" commented the Doctor.

The Secretary got out from behind the reception desk and led the Doctor and Callisto to a bank of elevators. The Secretary pressed one of a row of buttons and one of the elevators opened up.

"This elevator will take you to Miss Tomorrow's office, have a good day" said the Secretary gesturing towards the open lift.

The Doctor and Callisto entered the lift and both turned back to the Secretary. Before the doors slid shut, the Doctor flashed the Secretary a charming grin and gave her the peace sign with his right hand. While Callisto gave the all fake Secretary a scowl before the doors cut them off. Alone in the lift with Callisto, the Doctor turned to her.

"Are we going to do 'good cop bad cop'? I love good cop bad cop, it's the oldest questioning tool in the book yet strangely enough the most successful. Can I be the bad cop, I've always wanted to play the bad cop" asked the Doctor?

"The only game we will be playing while questioning Miss Tomorrow is bad cop silent bohemian. I always get to be the bad cop" said Callisto giving the Doctor a savage grin.

"Humans they always have to mark there territory. I think Billie your too busy playing bad cop to notice that a person has died today and we need to work together" said the Doctor.

His boyish grin disappeared from his face to be replaced by a deep frown. A gleam of pure anger appeared in Callisto's eyes.

"Don't you think I know that Doctor? It's my job to stand over the dead, to find them justice for what's been done to them. So since Beverage was murdered, he has became mine. So I don't need an amateur coming in and ruining the questioning of a potential suspect" snarled Callisto a cold fury in her voice.

"Amateur! I will have you know that I have been investigating stuff long before the human race decided to colonize this planet. An more than likely I will be doing when your all long dead" said the Doctor prodding his finger into Callisto chest.

Callisto would have broken the Doctors prodding finger but she was distracted by him. At the moment the Doctor look so old and so alien that Callisto forgot her anger and raised both her eyebrows.

"Really" asked Callisto?

The Doctor moved his head so it was an inch away from Callisto's and looked straight into her light hazel eyes.

"Really. Trust me, I'm the Doctor"

Billie stared into the Doctor's green eyes and couldn't keep but trust the strange ancient man. It was rare for Callisto to trust anyone, ever since her father had come into her room at night when she was just a four year old and done terrible things to her. A loud bing announced the elevators arrival at its destination. The doors slid open and the Doctor and Callisto turned to see two figures waiting for them. One was a big pale skinned man with a grey suit. He was tall, had a ponytail an wore sunglasses and leather gloves. The other figure was more interesting.

He was a yellow skinned Sontaran with big buck teeth, wearing a black business suit. The Doctor noted the Sontaran was carrying a scanning device and it was pointed right at them. The Doctor and Callisto stepped out of the lift but there way remained barred by the two suited individuals.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor but I'm guessing you already know that"

The Sontaran continued to ignore the new arrival, staring down at his scanner while the pony tailed man stared bullets into the Doctor behind his pair of dark sunglasses

"The Cop woman is carrying a police issue stunner" stated the Sontaran.

"That Lieutenant Cop woman and I am aloud to keep my stunner in accordance with Galactic Law" stated Callisto.

The Sontaran grunted in acknowledgement.

"You can keep the stunner but the male has to hand over his sonic device" said the Sontaran.

"Why do you want my sonic, it only a screwdriver? Absolutely harmless really, wouldn't hurt a fly unless that fly had really sensitive hearing" said the Doctor.

"The device is prohibited in this part of the building fool. Hand it over" demanded the Sontaran putting his three finger bare hand out for the Doctor's device.

"Oh alright, since you insist but I want it back, I'm rather fond of it" said the Doctor pulling out and handing over his Sonic Screwdriver.

Then a great big smile burst onto the Doctor's face as he clicked his fingers and pointed at the Sontaran.

"I knew I recognized you. You're Syrax, Syrax the Defective. One of only ten Sontarans to ever desert the Grand Sontaran Army" said the Doctor.

A look of surprise crossed the potato like face of Syrax. While the Doctor turned back to a confused Callisto.

"The Sontarans are a militaristic bunch of Clones who plod about the galaxy perpetuating there eternal war with the Rutans. Green jellyfishes with transmutation properties and Napoleon complexes" explained the Doctor.

"You know of my race" asked Syrax with worry in his voice.

The Doctor gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I've run into them a few times. An don't worry the last time I met the Sumatran's they were trying to lock me up for stuff I hadn't done yet. Anyway who's your friend here" said the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to the Ponytailed man who was at least a foot taller than him and stood on tiptoe to look into eyes but was blocked by the Ponytailed man's dark aviator sunglasses.

"The name's Miller" grunted the Ponytailed man.

"Well Miller do you know that it's rude to wear sunglasses inside" said the Doctor softly.

"Yeah" said Miller daring the Doctor to challenge him. The Doctor turned around abruptly and put his arm around the irate Sontaran.

"Coming on Syrax, take me to your leader" said the Doctor.

This caused Callisto to rolled her eyes and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

XXXXX

Amy and Rory were having less of a good time. The three leather bound 'Zombies' dragged the couple beneath the city surface that they accessed through a man hole. Through a maze of grimy sewer ducts until they reached a huge archway, beyond it was the Zombie Gangs lair. A huge black tent that had been patched and frayed more times than either Rory or Amy could count.

"Really you live in a tent, what are you guys the traveling circus" said Amy.

"Nah we're ice cold killers Ginger, now get in there" said the Zombie still carrying the lead pipe.

The Zombie pushed Amy violently into the flap of the tent and she disappeared inside. It was as if Amy had been swallowed by the darkness. Rory tried to go after her but the three Zombies held him back.

"Wait your turn Cupcake" snarled a Zombie.

Rory struggled to get out of the three Zombies vice like grip.

"Let me go or you'll be sorry. I have a backup on the way and he'll make mince meat of you" bluffed Rory.

The three Zombies just laughed.

"You mean that freak with the bowtie, Tomorrow warned us about him. She's afraid the freak will ruin plan VII and told us to look out for him and his mates, that's why we captured you guys in the first place. Though we didn't realize Cupcake, that you and your Ginger woman would be such a handful, now get in there" smirked one of the Zombies as he shoved Rory into the tent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 08**

**This isn't a very action packed chapter but it will help you readers fill in some of the blanks.**** An more than likely it will create more questions than answers so enjoy**

**BlueNeutrino: Love the feedback **

Chapter 08 Arco Dodger-Tyg

The two bodyguards led Callisto and the Doctor into Lucy Tomorrow's office. It was a very open room, with a window looking over the entire city acting as the back wall and a strange cabinet in a corner. Behind a massive office desk sat, Lucy Tomorrow. She wore a naval blue business suit that literally exerted power and control. But what was most striking about this woman was her face.

It looked like Tomorrow had been badly burned at one point, many years ago and her face had healed up the best it could. As a result Lucy was completely bald, pale with light scaring on her face which made her look over a thousand years old. Lucy also had beak like nose and sharp eagle eyes which all in all made Tomorrow look like a vulture minus the feathers of course. Her calculating eyes narrowed, homing in on the Doctor, like small heat seeking missiles.

The Doctor pretending not to notice the dirty look Lucy was giving him gave her a charming smile.

"Well hello there, I am guessing by the fact you invite us up you know who we are" said the Doctor.

Lucy gave him a tiny smile, as if smirking at a personal joke.

"Yes I was expecting Lieutenant Callisto, you Doctor were an added nuisance" said Tomorrow speaking for the first time.

"You know about me, that's a change cause usual the opposite way around. I know all about the person I'm visiting and they know nothing about me" said the Doctor.

"Really Doctor, you fly around time and space in a blue box, ruining lives an you don't think people notice you" asked Tomorrow mockingly.

The Doctor put both his arms on Tomorrow's desk and leaned forward until he was staring right to her eyes. The two bodyguards, Syrax and Miller reacted immediately moving either side of the desk. But the Doctor just ignored them.

"How do you know me" asked the Doctor coldly his glaze never wavering?

Tomorrow didn't answer him, just stared into the Doctor's green and ancient eyes. After a minute of this the Doctor visible relaxed and fell back into one of the office guest chair, placing his feet on the table as the moment had never happened.

Now smiling and seemingly relaxed the Doctor gestured for Callisto.

"Didn't you have some questions for this lovely woman" asked the Doctor as if just remembering?

"Yes I believe I have Ace" said Callisto stepping forward to the desk and sitting in the other guest chair.

She shot the Doctor a cold angry look which reminded the Doctor of being on the wrong end of an angry Dalek. Callisto turned back to Tomorrow her face, all cop.

"Why were you expecting us Miss Tomorrow, the story hasn't even been reported to the media" asked Callisto?

"When the Security scan detected Matthew's murder the Security Company I owned informed me. Then I informed the Police Department with the proviso that they make the murder investigation code five. I don't like unwanted attention" said Tomorrow.

"Really Miss Tomorrow I didn't know you had that much pull in the department" said Callisto.

"I donate generously to the Police Charity fund each year" said Tomorrow.

"Why did you employ an Archaeologist, I thought the Tomorrow Corporation primarily made and sold electronics" asked Callisto?

Tomorrow gave a fake smile.

"Yes it is, but my company as many interests including Archaeology. I employed Matthew to do an archaeological survey of the recently discovered ruins" explained Tomorrow.

"You mean the Xeno Ruins that a bunch of tunnel workers found six months ago, what profit does the Tomorrow Corporation has to gain for organising an Archaeological Survey's. Doesn't the St Oscar's University on Dellah handle such matters" asked Callisto?

"Ah the profit is simply philanthropic; the Tomorrow Corporation just wishes to extend our understanding of our world" replied Tomorrow.

"Really, so you wouldn't mind then if I have a look through Professor Beverage's work space and assorted files" asked Callisto.

"We will do everything in our power to bring Matthew's killer to justice but I am afraid I can only help you to a point. You can look through Matthew's work space but his files are off limits" stated Tomorrow.

"What are your afraid that we will steal his findings and sell them to the media? Miss Tomorrow this is a Murder investigationand I need every scrap of data to catch his killer including Beverage's work" said Callisto.

Tomorrow's frowned deeply, as if the ground beneath there feet had started talking back to her.

"I don't like your tone Lieutenant, it's very disrespectfully and I want to remind you, you are here on my say so. So I can easily have you kicked out of here" scorned Tomorrow.

"Fine then we can continue this conversation back at Police Plaza" threatened Callisto.

Of course she had the power to do so but Lucy Tomorrow was a powerful woman who literally had an army of Lawyers to chew out any charge brought againest . Tomorrow squinted at Callisto trying to see if she was bluffing.

"That's it, this interviews over Lieutenant I will have to ask you leave. My lawyers will be in touch. Would you like me to call security to escort you out" snarled Tomorrow?

Callisto decided quickly that it wasn't worth bringing the self satified bitch in, she would just lawyer up. Better to come back with solid evidence and use it to clout Tomorrow over the head with it.

"Don't worry Miss Tomorrow I know my way out" said Callisto getting up from her chair and heading for the door.

The Doctor who had been sitting in his chair quietly observing the situation as if he was a scientist in a laboratory studying the contents of a microscope leapt to his feet.

"Well this has been fun, real fun; we should do this again sometime. Oh an by the way, Miller those some cool arms you got there, they almost look like the real thing" said the Doctor before heading for the door.

"Don't you want your Sonic device" asked Syrax looking in his suit pockets for the Doctors screwdriver.

The Doctor grinned and pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket, showing it off like it was a trophy.

"Sorry about that Syrax, I picked your pocket when you weren't looking" said the Doctor before he walked out the door.

After Callisto and the Doctor left the door to Tomorrow's office locked and Lucy sat back in her chair.

"You were right ma'am the Doctor is supremely arrogant. A true warrior would have come at us head on" said Syrax.

"Ha you're just mad he managed to get one over on you" Miller smirked.

"You scorn me human; I didn't let the Doctor know that your arms are cyber implants. He managed to deduce through your actions and in doing so can trace you back to the murder scene. It was a stupid idea to remove Beverage's heart with your bear hands" scorned Syrax.

Before Miller could give an angry retort, Tomorrow interrupted them.

"Silence, this bickering is getting us nowhere. Syrax what happened to the Doctor's companions" demanded Tomorrow?

"I followed the two fools and had the humans picked up by the Zombie Gang as arranged" reported Syrax.

"Good, have them brought to me, I want to have a chat with them. I also want that Lieutenant taken care of using the Zombie gang. She's becoming a thorn in my backside and her offical rank is making it easier for the Doctor to get to the truth" ordered Tomorrow.

"Just Callisto not this Doctor, he seems the biggest threat to your Plan VII. If he's half the man you say shouldn't we be very worried that he's turned up" asked Miller.

"The Doctor is the biggest threat to us and his appearance means we will have to accurate our plans. But how do you kill a man who has been dodging death for nearly a thousand years, it is impossible. So we have to come at the Doctor sideways, by killing his friends and allies. It will distract him long enough for our plans to come to fruition. If it doesn't I will unleash my ultimate weapon on him, a foe that even the Doctor cannot defeat" cackled Tomorrow.

She pressed a button underneath her desk that caused the cabinet on the far side of the room to slid to the right to reveal a hidden room. Out of it came a figure in black armor which covered his entire body, riding in a hover chair. The armor was designed to be a miniature prison rather than a suit that gave bodily protection. All the suit functions and movements was controlled by Tomorrow's computer. It had enough locks in place to make the Pandorica seem like a high school locker in comparison. In short it is a high intensity prison for a high intensity prisoner.

"You were right Arco Dodger-Tyg, the Doctor didn't even remember my name. Are plans are safe for the moment. What did you think of the Doctor, after meeting him for the first time" asked Tomorrow addressing the imprisoned Arco?

Arco gave a cold chuckle through electronic speaker which allowed him to speak to the people outside his prison suit.

"I have always known the Doctor, you could go as far as to say that he and me are brothers" said Arco.

**Sorry this Chapter is Amy and Rory lite, the next one will be all about them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 09**

**Warning this chapter contains dark themes.**

**BlueNeutrino: The mystery gets deeper from here, I have added a few clues to this chapter that should peak your interest. **

Chapter 09 Rory's Choice

Stepping inside the tent was like stepping inside a huge cavern, it would have been pitch black if there weren't high beam lights placed around the tent. The space inside was littered with a motley collection of moldy furniture, that was being lounged on by assorted gang members. Amy and Rory were caught by these gang members as soon as they were thrust into the tent and were then shoved into a man sized bird cage that had been pushed against the wall. The cage reeked of bird poo and they weren't alone in this prison. They were surprised to find a man slumped on the ground in a grey trench coat, with brown wavy hair and seemed to have ten days worth growth on his face. He looked to be in his early thirties and had a cloak of sorrow about him.

The man stood up with a start, when the door of the cage slammed shut and was locked behind the Ponds.

"Who are you, why are you here" demanded the Man.

"Oh don't you know, we're the pool cleaners. I really thought it was obvious" said Amy sarcastically.

Rory gave a guilty smile, not knowing whether it was appropriate to start laughing while being held capture by a bunch of psychopath's.

"What" said the man nonplussed?

"I thought it was obvious since we're stuck in a smelly cage with a equally smelly man, instead being up there where the air is clear" said Amy crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh" said the man slumping back to the ground.

Rory the always caring nurse bent until he was eye level with the Man.

"I'm Rory and this is my wife Amy, how long has it been since you last ate" asked a concerned Rory.

The Man looked up and his big brown mournful met Rory's eyes.

"The names Shaun and I haven't eaten since they first threw me in here, over a week ago"

Amy's hard expression melted at this and knelt down next to Rory to talk to Shaun.

"How did you end up in this of all places" asked Amy softly.

"My sister, she was abducted by the Zombie gang over a month ago" cried Shaun as tears start streaming from his eyes.

"What happened to you sister, Shaun" asked Rory cautiously.

"She's over there" said Shaun, one hand over his face wiping the tears the other pointing.

He was pointing at one of the Zombie's, a women in a leather bikini with a skull painted on her face. She was sitting cross-legged on a table among the other gang members who were now lounging among the furniture chatting loudly.

"Those monsters somehow changed her, she never used to be anything like that. She was a nurse at a retirement home and now look at her" cried Shaun.

"Are you sure, she's not here of her own free will people can change" said Rory kindly.

Shaun knuckled the tears from his eyes before look up at Rory.

"My sister has a good life, a great life why would she throw it all away for this lot. No somethings controlling her, making into this Gothic Psycho"murmered Shaun.

"It will be ok, we have a friend who can help your sister. He's a doctor and I am sure if there anything wrong with her my friend will make her better" said Amy putting a comforting hand on Shaun's shoulder.

Hope appeared like a morning sun rise on Shaun's face as his tears evaporated.

"Really" asked Shaun?

"Trust me Shaun, there isn't thing in the universe the Doctor can't do" said Rory.

The moment was shattered by the Zombie gang who tired of talking had crowded round the cage, baying for there blood. They unlocked the cage, grabbed the Ponds and Shaun, dragged them out of the cage. There was the screeching of wood against concrete as some of the gang members moved the moldly furniture to make room in the tent. They then formed a circle and pushed Rory and Shaun into the center, keeping Amy close at knife point. The Zombie who had been wielding the metal pipe at the cafe stepped forward.

"Ok lad's we're going to play a game, a game I like to call Blowout" said the Zombie.

He threw what Rory recognised as a type of futuristic gun in the meter gape inbetween him and Shaun.

"The first one to pick up that gun and blow the other brains out gets to go free. Before you get some smart ideas, that laser pistol only has enough charge for one shot and if you threaten us with it we kill Cupacakes women and Shauns sister" explained the Zombie.

Shauns sister stepped forward, a giant hunting knife to her own thoat.

"That right Little Bro, if you don't shoot Cupacakes brains out I will slit my own throat" said Shaun's sister.

"But Carrol" started Shaun but was cut off by his Sister.

"Don't believe I won't do it Little Bro, things have changed" said Carrol pushing the sharp knife tighter against her neck.

Tight enough for a small trickly of blood to start spilling down her neck,

"An Cupacake if you don't blow out Shaun's brain we will cut your pretty little girls throat. Got it" said the Zombie holding a knife to Amy throat.

Rory and Shaun both looked down at the Laser Pistol lying in front of them and for that second time seemed to stop.

Rory wondered could he kill a man in cold blood to save the life of the women he loved. The women who he'd loved all of his life and waited two thousand years for.


	11. Chapter 11

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 10**

**BlueNeutrino: ****Thank you for your comments; I am glad you're enjoying the mystery I am spinning around this story. Well either you're enjoying it or my mystery is torturing you, if so I apologize in advance. **

**Thank you to everybody who reads or subscribes to this story, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

Chapter 10 The Supreme Cop Bitch.

No he just couldn't do it; Rory Williams was not a killer. He couldn't become one, not even to save his own life, not even to save Amy's life. Picking up that cold silver laser pistol and shooting Shaun in the head would be betraying who he was and what he stood for. Rory was a nurse for god's sake, a man who valued and cherished life. He would go to hell and back to save the wounded or dying.

It was quality, Rory thought that was reminiscent of the Doctor and was one of the reasons Amy Pond loved him so, because Rory Williams is a compassionate man. He looks at Amy for her support and permission. Amy had put a brave face on but Rory could tell that she was scared. He look into her deep green eyes and she immediate understood what he was about to do. Amy nodded at her husband accepting it .

Time started back on its usual course and Rory could now hear the loud cheers and jeers of the Zombie gang who were crowded around him. Yelling out loud enough for everyone Rory managed to say.

"I won't do it, kill me now but I won't murder a bloke I have just met"!

The Zombie's just laughed.

"Looks like Cupcake is too cowardly for it, how about Shaun" shouted one of the Zombies.

"Come on little Bro, blow the weak little man away and we can all go home" said Carrol.

Shaun reached down and picked up the pistol pointing it at the unarmed Rory. Who put both his hand in the air in a placating gesture.

"You don't have to do this Shaun" pleaded Rory.

Shaun's face had become red and tears started pouring out of his eyes.

"Don't you see I have to Rory, my sister means everything to me, and I can't let her die, so you and Amy will just have to die in her place" stammered Shaun.

"Shaun I understand, I really do but killing Rory won't set you free. Your sister will always be a part of this lot without the help of our friend, so don't do it" said Amy calmly over the crowd.

Shaun face remained conflicted for a few more minutes until a dark resolve appeared.

"I am sorry Rory but I can't watch my sister kill herself. You're going to die" determined Shaun.

Shaun put his finger on the trigger as Rory took what could be his last breath. The pistol was aimed directly at Rory's head; there was no chance of Shaun missing at that range. Shaun started placing pressure on the trigger until, BAM!

The sound rang out through the room and Rory felt so cold.

XXXX

After leaving the Tomorrow Tower, Callisto was starving so she invited the Doctor to lunch at a Diner she frequented. The Doctor had just nodded his assent, his mind deep in thought. No doubt Callisto thought that he was going over every second of the interview for clues and hints on what was going on. Callisto knew this because that what she was doing, the only difference being that she was a woman, so she could drive, think about food and go over the case all at once. Her instincts were telling her that Tomorrow was neck deep in this mess, but how to prove it.

Her analysis was disturbed by the arrival at their set destination. Callisto parked her battered police car on the curb of a place that can only be described as the bad part of town. The place was covered in food wrappers and crumbled newspaper. All the street lights had been smashed out and graffiti covered every part of the surrounding buildings. The Doctor finally woke out of his silent thoughts; he bounded out of the car and turned on the spot, getting a good look at his surroundings.

"Now that's better, who needs those shining polished buildings when you have place like this, a place people have inhabited for more than a decade, you could say this suburb has a history to it" exclaimed the Doctor.

Callisto just snorted in contempt.

"Yeah it has a history alright, a history of being a shithole" she replied.

"Come to think it is a bit worn around the edges, it could do with a spot of paint. I don't think I would just park a police cruiser on the side of this of the neighbourhood. I get the impression it is a not a very police friendly place" said the Doctor.

"Well I will just have to do something about that" said Callisto.

She start walking determinedly towards to guys in dark hoody's who had been sitting quietly against a nearby building, eyeing the police car like it was prey.

Callisto stopped in front of the two hoody wearing youths, her arms on her hips in an intimating gesture.

"Do you boys know who I am" asked Callisto.

"Ha obviously some Cop Bitch" smirked one of the Hoody's.  
>"Wrong, I am not some Cop Bitch I am the Supreme Cop Bitch. If I come back to find my vehicle not in the condition I left it in, I decide to make it my personal mission to hunt you down and make your lives a living hell, do we have an understanding guys" asked Callisto showing her badge to the hoody's.<p>

The Hoody's tried to shrug Callisto's threat off, but she could tell that she had scared them and anyone else from damaging her Police Cruiser. Callisto walked back to the Doctor who had a half smile on his face.

"I know I should total completely disprove of what just happen, but to tell you the truth it was pretty impressive" said the Doctor, his voice starting out stern but ending with a full smile.

"This is about the only impressive thing that has happened today. That interview with Tomorrow was a complete and utter disaster, we gained nothing" remarked Callisto.

The Doctor frowned and stared at Callisto.

"Gained nothing, what are you talking about; we managed to solve the case. But that right now is the least of our problems. Lucy Tomorrow is planning something which going altogether very bad for the people of this planet" said the Doctor.

"Solved? What do you mean solved the case" demanded Callisto.

The Doctors eyebrows went up as if he just remembered something

"Oh right you might not have picked up on the clues, being human and all. Don't worry I won't hold it against you, most of my friends are human and they tend to miss these thing all the time. Well guess what Lieutenant Callisto I am about to solve your case" said the Doctor.

XXXX

All the blood seemed to drain out of Rory as Shaun hit the ground in front of him before he could fire his fatal laser bolt. Rory reacted instinctively, diving for Shaun and checking his pulse, after a minute Rory found a faint pulse from Shaun's heart. So the blaster bolt that at stuck him in the second before he could pull the trigger of the pistol wasn't fatal. Shaun would make a full recovery, given time and a decent meal. Rory looked up at his rescuer; it was the Sontaran he had spotted earlier. The one wearing a business suit and now was carrying some sort of hi tech rifle. The crowd of Zombies had parted to let the Sontaran through to the centre and they had grown ominously silent, like they were in some sort of trance.

"Get to your feet Human fool," demanded the Sontaran waving the rifle at Rory.


	12. Chapter 12

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 11**

**Sorry for the long wait readers but I had what could only be termed a 'Uni Overload'. Although I could have published the chapter, I just wasn't satisfied with the quality of my work, so decide to wait a week. This chapter is more of a build up towards something awesome. I will promise that this story will start getting more action packed from here.**

**BlueNeutrino: Two more chapters before I will reveal most the mystery (leaving a really good twist for you at the end).**

Chapter 11

Rory got to his feet, his eyes fixed on the black suited Sontaran.

"This game is over; lock that unconscious human back in the cell. I have work for you to do" ordered Syrax to the Zombies.

The gang expressions all blank all replied at once, each in the same bland baritone.

"What is thy bidding thy master"?

Amy, who had managed to break free of her captor when the Sontaran came in, joined her husband in the centre of the room.

"You know I thought at first we were dealing with a bunch of angry Mad Max fans but now, it's almost as if that Sontaran has some control over this lot" commented Amy.

"Running now, talking later. Let's get out of here, before these Zombies wake up and put us through another game" whispered Rory.

He grabbed Amy's hand and started to lead her towards the exit. Syrax, turned away from the Zombies and trained his gun on the couple, which caused Amy and Rory to stop in their tracks.

"Do not move humans, Miss Tomorrow want to speak to you and what Miss Tomorrow want she gets, even if it means shooting you" threatened Syrax.

The Sontaran turned back to the Zombies with his gun still aimed at the Ponds.

"Tomorrow orders that the last of the transmitters to be put in place by sunset, also half of you will split up into two groups. One group will go to the top of Bellevue Tower and retrieve a blue box. The rest of you need to hunt down and kill a Lieutenant Billie Callisto. Use any method you see fit, just make sure she is dead by the end of the day"

XXXX

Callisto led the Doctor into a small diner on a street corner. It was a box like area with table and chairs scatter about the room. The diner had a sort of decaying 1950's theme with the red and white 50's furniture an old jukebox sat in the corner playing a quiet tune. Here the food was cheap and only had a distance taste to processed muck. An old and rusty android sat behind the red bar scrubbing a plastic mug with a dirty cloth that had once a long time ago had been white. The Android gave Callisto and the Doctor a grunt of acknowledgement before going back to scrubbing his glass.

Callisto chose the nearest table and sat down while the Doctor leapt into the chair next to her. The Doctor picks up a menu that careless lying in the center of the table.

"Ooh a menu, I wonder if they have fish fingers and custard, I am literally absolutely gasping for some homemade fish custard" said the Doctor opening up the menu.

He sped read the menu while Callisto gave the Doctor a calculating stare.

She had reached the conclusion that the Doctor wasn't an 'Adjudicator'. Callisto had done a search on the Adjudicators Bureau while the Doctor had been staring into space in her car and found out her hunch was right. The Bureau had been dissolved over a hundred years ago when Earth Empire had joined the Federation. What had remained of the Bureau had gone mercenary and formed a organization called the Knights of Oberon.

So who was this Doctor and who did he work for she wondered. Although Callisto had her doubts the Doctor worked for anyone, her was too much of a loose cannon to be in anyone's employ. Whoever the Doctor was, he was definitely alien. The man may look and act human but the way he had looked at Tomorrow in that office was pure alien. Callisto had half a mind to arrest the Doctor but had decided to keep him close for now. The Doctor slammed the menu down in frustration.

"They have fish fingers here but no custard, who ever heard of a diner that doesn't have custard. Even the ones at Alpha Centauri have custard" complained the Doctor.

"Doctor get your head out of the custard and let's get back to murder" demanded Callisto her temper very visible.

It took all her self control not to wipe the Doctor's smile off his face with a swift punch to the head.

"Oh, yes murder that's easy, Miller did it" said the Doctor.

Callisto rolled her eyes and gave a sigh. She had already suspected Miller but there was no evidence to prove he did it.

"Really Doctor I understand those mechanical arms make him a suspect but he is Tomorrow's man. I have no doubt she has already organized an alibi for Miller and will I have us walled out with enough legal bullshit to keep us busy for months. Without hard evidence Miller is untouchable" explained Callisto.

"You want evidence, then get a load of this. Remember when we first met Miller in the hallway. In those few moments in the hallway I managed get the man's height weight not to mention get quick look at those metal hands of his" said the Doctor.

"So there are hundreds of people in New Brisbane who have bionic limbs, what make Miller so special" said Callisto

The Doctor sighed in impatience.

"Yes but unlike those other hundred odd people are friend Miller is seven foot tall, is left handed and has strength beyond that of a human, exactly like the killer. Is it just me or is that sounding like too much of a coincidence" said the Doctor.

"How do you know the killer was seven foot tall" asked Callisto half impressed and half pissed that the Doctor had found evidence of the killer before she did.

"I calculated the killer's height from the entry wound in Beverage's chest, check you forensic reports if you don't believe me" said the Doctor.

Callisto did just this; she looked down at her wrist communicator and accessed the recently complete forensic report as well as the Medical Examiners findings. While the Doctor lounged in his chair and put his feet on the table which resulted in the Android giving the Doctor a mechanised scowl. The Doctor gave the android an apologetic smile and took his feet off the table. Callisto looked up from her wrist communicator with a look of bemusement. The Doctor was right on all points and now they had enough evidence to question Miller. The Doctor however was as pleased as Callisto.

"Knowing who the killer is is pointless. Beverages murder was just the tip of the ice berg, Tomorrow no doubt has some sort of evil scheme afoot. She wouldn't have someone knocked off just for the hell of it. Beside she knew who I was and that could ultimately mean one of a billion things. If only I had another clue" complained the Doctor.

Callisto however wasn't listening; she was busy staring at the mass of Zombie gang members that had thronged into the diner. The Doctor looked round and stared at the Zombie gang for the first time. A great big smile appeared and his eyes lit up as if someone had turned a light on inside his head.

"Ah great Christmas has come early this year, my clue has final arrived" exclaimed the Doctor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 12**

**One more Chapter before my big reveal!**

**Apologies to anyone who hates Queen (the band) or think it's too old but I thought this song best described the Eleventh Doctor. **

Chapter 12 Don't Stop Me Now!

There was at twenty of them, twenty of the meanest muscle bound killers, who were the best the Zombie gang had to offer. There sole purpose for being in this Old Earth Restaurant was to kill Lieutenant Billie Callisto. They had no orders concerning the ancient Servo Droid and the silly man in the tweed jacket, but the Zombies knew that there master would mind a little collateral damage.

The Doctor and Callisto both got to their feet, while the Servo Droid just gave the group of Zombie Killers a disgruntled look.

"Are you happy now" asked Callisto with her arms crossed?

"Depends, who are these really scary looking people" asked the Doctor?

"Well there obviously not Girl Scouts selling cookies. There the Zombie Gang, a new crime syndicate that has been terrorizing New Brisbane. The ones with the skull and cross bones tattooed on their right shoulder, there expert killers" explained Callisto.

"Ah they all have that particular tattoo, which means there all cold killers. An your asking if I'm happy" asked the Doctor?

"Yes" replied Callisto.

The Doctor grinned and clapped his hands together.

"We currently are sitting on threshold between life and death. One wrong move could see us being murdered in the most horrible way possible. So of course of I am happy. This is what I do, balance on very thin tightrope between life and death, while hoping not to fall" said the Doctor.

Callisto raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, shifting her eyes for instance from the Zombie Killers to the young man with the old eyes.

"Have ever fallen off" asked Callisto.

"Several times, it comes with the territory" said the Doctor darkly.

One of the Killers stepped forward, obviously electing himself spokesperson.

In a gruff voice the tattooed covered Zombie asked the Lieutenant.

"Are you Callisto"?

"So what if I am" demanded Callisto.

Callisto instinctively placed a hand on her Zapper, making sure the Zombie Killers saw it. The Zombie Killers just grinned in response, gleefully anticipating the fight to come. At the same moment each of the Zombies pulled out there weapons. Five of them unsheathed thirty centimetre laser knife, while two pulled out golf clubs from backpacks. The rest just put on knuckle dusters except the spokesperson Killer who pulled out a two meter long iron chain.

The Doctor and Callisto were outnumbered twenty to two with no chance of escape. Callisto and the Killer's would have started to rumble there and then if it wasn't for the Doctor. He stepped in-between Callisto and the Zombie Killers.

"Sorry chaps, but Callisto here promised me a dance" said the Doctor before pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver.

The Doctor pointed the Screwdriver at the Jukebox and activated it.

The high pitch sound of the Sonic Screwdriver changed the music track of the Jukebox from mind numbing background music to that of a light piano playing. The Doctor then grabbed Callisto in a dancers embrace and with considerable strength, the Doctor began to lead her in a foxtrot around the room as the light piano turned to a crescendo. Everyone of the Zombie Killer stood in stunned silence as the jukebox began to sing.

"_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
>I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!<br>I'm floating around in ecstasy  
>So don't stop me now don't stop me<br>'Cause I'm having a good time having a good tim"_

No one in the Restaurant was more shocked by the Doctors mad actions than Callisto, who did nothing to hide her supreme displeasure.

"What is this" demanded Callisto?

"Queen! There literally the coolest Rock band in the Galaxy, well the coolest old Rock band. It's really hard to compare your old Rock to the new Rock and the punk Rock, not to mention the many other different kinds of Rock. Anyway Freddie Mercery wrote this song 'Don't stop me now' after me. I think he fancied me but then again, I think Freddie Mercery fancied everyone" babbled the Doctor as twirled Callisto across the room.

"_I'm gonna go go go  
>There's no stopping me<br>I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
>Two hundred degrees<br>That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
>I'm trav'ling at the speed of light<br>I wanna make a supersonic man of you"_

"Not that Ace, I mean why are you forcing into this ridiculous dance? An keep in mind that I am armed and prepared to kick your ass" threatened a extremely pissed off Callisto.

The Doctor face went totally and completely serious

"I needed a quick chance to chat. I have a plan, I am going to cannibalize that jukebox and turn it into a sonic stunner thingy that will wipe out those very scary fellas. I need you to buy me some time while I work" explained the Doctor.

Callisto nodded, her face all business.

"My Zapper can't hold them all off if they rush me, but I could probably buy you two minutes. Two and half max" estimated Callisto.

"Should be long enough for me to rig up something" reasoned the Doctor.

The pair didn't waste any more time, they sprang apart. The Doctor sprinted to the Jukebox while Callisto drew her Zapper and pointed it at the killers.

"You are all under arrest, surrender now" ordered Callisto.

The Zombie Killers took no notice of the Zapper, they all rushed forward.

Callisto took carefully aim and fired four shot consecutively.  
><em>Bzzt, Bzzt,Bzzt, Bzzt<em> .

Four Zombies' fell the ground, not dead but knocked out with concussion from the energy blasts.

The spokesperson Zombie swung his thick metal chain and lassoed Callisto's Zapper from her hand, leaving her unarmed but no way defenceless.


	14. Chapter 14

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 13**

**Sorry for the wait, I haven't been able to upload this story for awhile. Thanks again to BlueNeutrino for her continued supported. **

Chapter 13 Bar Room Blitz

Ever since Callisto had entered the Child foster system as a bruised and emotional scared ten year old, she had strived to be master of her own fate. To cease being the victim and become her own woman. That's why the idea of becoming a cop first appealed to her. Who had greater charge of the system than a Police Officer swore to protect the law. If she was in charge she would uphold the law and protect the innocence. Innocent like she had been, before her father had first defiled her.

Callisto had never confided this to anyone, not to the Child care workers, her close friend once thief Cleo, not even Captain Lund, the closet person she had to a father figure. Instead to put every effort into become the ultimate badass cop, including becoming a black belt in several fighting disciples. So as soon as she lost her Zapper to the metal chain, Callisto immediately got into a fighting stance. Both hands raised into fists by her face, shoulder hunched and feet spread apart, ninety percent of her weight concentrated on her back foot.

Time slowed to a standstill as Callisto focused on the fight at hand. Her opponents couldn't attack her all at once due to the restaurants tables which restricted their movements. A Zombie with a pair of brass knuckledusters reached her first. He delivered two skull breaking haymakers. Callisto ducked the first one and brought up her left hand and blocked the second. Wrapping her left arm around the Zombies brass knuckled hand, an delivered three swift punch's to the face. She then smashed her knee into the Zombie's lower stomach and then threw him judo style onto one of the solid wooden tables.

The Zombie landed with a loud crash, breaking the table in two. Callisto had barely enough time to catch her breath before she was attacked by two Zombies, one with the golf club and the other with a laser knife. The two came in as a team, swiping and slashing at Callisto, forcing her back. She needed a weapon to level the playing field between her and the Zombies. As if reading her mind the old Servo Droid reached behind the bar, and pulled out a metal baseball bat which it threw to Callisto with a mechanical cry of 'here'.

Metal baseball bats were often kept at restaurants on Xeros Prime, as a form protection which was legal under the law. Callisto caught the baseball bat in one and brought it to bear on the Zombies. Wielding the bat with two hands, Callisto struck the Zombies knife hand forcing him to drop his knife. Callisto then brought the bat back and delivered a home run hitting blow to the knife wielding Zombie's head, knocking him out cold. Callisto then made a swipe at the Zombie wielding the golf, but the Zombie parried it. The Zombie gave Callisto a menacing smile, which she quickly wiped off his face when she kicked the Zombie in the balls. The Zombie dropped his golf club and fell to the floor holding his family jewels. Realizing how dangerous Callisto was, the rest of the Zombies ran at her.

Callisto leapt onto a nearby table, striking down at the Zombie's from the high ground. She polished off two more Zombies with her metal bat. The head Zombie again lassoed Callisto batting arm with his metal chain, pulling her off the table and dislodging the bat from her arm. Dazed on the ground, one of the Zombie's kick hit Callisto in the head causing her to see stars, a warm flow of blood started to trickle from her mouth and nose. The second Zombie with the golf club raised it to finish Callisto off but was interrupted, by the Doctor.

"Ok everybody, time out" proclaimed the Doctor putting his hands together into a big t.

This surprised everybody in the room, enough for the Doctor to swoop in. The Zombie's gave the Doctor a murderous look but the Doctor just smiled and grabbed Callisto. Supporting her, the Doctor walked Callisto behind the bar.

"Oh I hate you" said Callisto wiping the blood from her face.

"No you don't" the Doctor said before placing Callisto on the floor behind the bar and turning back to the Zombie Killers.

As soon as his eyes touched the Zombies the smile vanished and his face became all serious.

"Do you enjoy causing pain and death, no wait a minute your cold heat killers, so of course you do. Maybe it's time you fought someone your own size" babbled the Doctor.

The Doctor slowly walked back to the jukebox which was now a mess of wires with his Sonic Screwdriver jacked into the device. The Zombies laughed, one of them loudly pronouncing "We could eat you for lunch".

The Doctor gave a cold smile.

"I wouldn't try, people tell me I am quite hard to swallow at the best of times. Let me answer all your questions at once. I am the Doctor, this is my sonic screwdriver, that is a cannibalised juke box and those are music speakers pointed directly at you. Now these things on their own are absolutely harmless but put together by a mad man with very little time on his hand and this is what happens" explained the Doctor.

He grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver and hit the switch. The effect was instantaneous; a high pitch whine came out of four speakers pointing at the Zombies, which immediately knocked out the remaining fifteen Zombies. Callisto got to her feet and walked over to the Doctor. The Doctor grinned and gave a double thumbs up, while Callisto did not return his smile. She raised her fist and hit the Doctor so hard it knocked him to the ground. The Doctor got to his feet holding his face, shock and surprise on his face.

"What was that for" said the Doctor.

Callisto gave him a cold smile.

"You took too long" said Callisto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 14**

**Here's the chapter everybody's been waiting for, the big reveal. I am not giving all the secrets away at once but this chapter will reveal 80% of them. I plan to leave a secret or two for a plot twist at the end. I made this chapter extra-long for your reading pleasure, enjoy.**

**BlueNeutrino: This story still has quite a bit still left in it. I am planning something really big for the ending. An now that everything is in place I can get about writing it.**

Chapter 14 Revelations

The Doctor avoided Callisto's eyes as he unhooked his Sonic Screwdriver from the Jukebox. The Robot from behind the counter had got a broom and started cleaning up the mess created by the Zombies, a sardonic look on its metal face. After the jukebox was cleaned up, the Doctor went about scanning the Zombie's with his screwdriver. With a flourish of the Doctor wrist he extended the screwdrivers claw and brought it up to his face, a curious frown appearing across he's face.

"What" asked Callisto apprehensively?

She was using a serviette from one of the tables to wipe up the blood trickling from her nose and mouth.

The Doctor turned to Callisto, a look of childlike fascination decorating his face.

"These people have alien DNA in there system. Alien DNA that has been manipulating them on the genetic level" explained the Doctor.

"Manipulation, you mean someone's is controlling these bruisers" asked Callisto, curious herself now?

The Doctor stared closely at his screwdriver.

"No, yes, well not controlling exactly, whatever the alien DNA is, it's been tailored into a virus that is manipulating their senses through there very DNA. It's so advanced, way, way, way beyond anything in this time period. It would take an absolute genius to invent something like this. Not even the Daleks, the Sontarans or any other space nasty, could tailor something this perfect. I'll need the TARDIS to analysis these readings" babbled the Doctor.

Callisto frowned, this case was becoming complex fast; with a dead Archaeologist, a murderous business woman, the Zombie gang and now a virus tailored from alien DNA. Callisto sighed and brought up her wrist communicator, dialling in a number while the Doctor stared at his Sonic screwdriver.

"New Brisbane Police Department, what is your emergency" asked a dead mechanical voice from her communicator?

The voice belonged to a machine intelligence that the NBPD employed to man the commlink system, codenamed 'Dispatch'. The voice was on loudspeaker so the Doctor could listen in.

"Dispatch this is Lieutenant Billie Callisto, badge number 736005. Reporting assault at the Corner Cantina in Kawana South, request uniforms to transport 20 suspects. All under arrest for assaulting a Police Officer and property damage under Galactic Law" requested Callisto.

"Acknowledged Lieutenant, uniforms on route to your position, you also have two messages for you Lieutenant. Captain Lund and Commander Armstrong have both requested to speak to you" said Dispatch.

"Put the Captain on" requested Callisto.

"Patching you through now" said Dispatch.

A ringing began on the other end of line which was immediate was picked up and answered by the Captain.

"Lundy here, is that you Kiddo"

"Yeah, what's up" answered Callisto.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour, where were you" demanded Lundy?

Callisto stared down at the gang of unconscious Zombie's, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Some Zombie's decided to interrupt my lunch, so I introduced them to my fists" said Callisto keeping her voice emotionless.

"Zombie's that is a coincidence because what I have to say is Zombie related" replied Lundy.

The Doctor looked up in clear interest, taking his Sonic Screwdriver and placing it in his tweed jacket's inner pocket.

"How so" asked Callisto?

"A police report of a robbery of a corner cafe just came through involving the Zombies. It matched their usual M.O all the way up to the point on when they decided to take two hostages. Those hostages were the Doctor's pals Amy and Rory" explained Lundy.

A deep frown emerged on the Doctors face and he began to pace the room rubbing his hand together.

"Where did they take them" asked Callisto?

"To their base in the sewers, we haven't been able to locate it yet. Some of those sewer ducts are older than the city itself. Don't worry about it Kiddo, the organized crime squad is on it. Shouldn't take them much longer to find there base and the Zombie's will keep those kids alive. Amy and Rory are useless to them dead" reassured Lundy.

Callisto looked at the Doctor. He seemed calm and collected but she saw under the surface he was frantic, worried and pissed off, all at once.

"It's not me who's worried Lundy" said Callisto.

"The Zombie gang also broke into your crime scene at Bellevue Tower" reported Lundy.

That pissed Callisto off; no one breaks into her crime scene and gets away with it.

"What did they take, or damage" growled Callisto?

"Nothing, except the blue box on the roof" replied Lundy.

That got the Doctor's attention; he stopped pacing and turned to Callisto.

"You mean the blue box on the roof with a big light bulb on top" asked the Doctor, speaking into Callisto's communicator.

"It does match the description. Is it yours son" asked Lundy?

The Doctor turned away from Callisto.

"Tomorrow is more cunning than I'd give her credit, completely and utterly despicable but cunning. She knew that if she stole my TARDIS, abducted the Ponds and took out Callisto it would distract me. Long enough I bet for her plans to come to grow a pair of nasty fangs and bite us somewhere soft. It is the perfect crime, the Zombies get all the blame and she walks away" said the Doctor coldly.

"Does he mean who I think he mean Kiddo" asked Lundy?

Callisto half in thought answered immediately.

"The Doctor means Lucy Tomorrow" said Callisto.

"Do you mean Tomorrow as in Tomorrow Corporation, the woman who has been around since colonization? She a big fish Kiddo, are you sure" asked Lundy?

"I'm sure; I feel it in my gut Lundy. There just too much coincident here and only Tomorrow would knows too much about the Doctor" said Callisto.

"So the Doctor says we don't even know his name" complained Lundy.

Callisto looked up from her communicator to find the Doctor staring at her. His pale green eyes staring at Callisto, seemed to be staring into her soul.

"I trust him Lundy, he maybe a goddamn pain in the neck but I trust him" replied Callisto.

"That's good enough for me but what about the Commander? You're going to need a freighter full of evidence to convince Armstrong to go for Tomorrow. The Chief has already chewed him out for you little interview at Tomorrow Tower" said Lundy.

Callisto snarled, the Chief of Police was a renowned bureaucrat and knew Tomorrow must be leaning on him. Although the Commander was as tough as nails and would listen to Callisto, it was unlikely Armstrong would act on her word.

"Let me deal with the Commander" said Callisto.

"Good, cause he wants to speak to. The Commanders demanding that I transfer this call to his office" said Lundy.

"Do it" said Callisto.

There was a short delay until the Communicators small holoprojector came to life. A big bulldog of a man appeared, sitting behind an official looking desk. The suit looked out of place on him and the Commander looked rather uncomfortable in it. Callisto automatically stiffened and straightened at the appearance of her Commander.

"Lieutenant I need an update on the investigations. Report to my office at Cop central in three hours and bring the 'Adjusticator' with you" ordered Armstrong.

"Yes sir" replied Callisto in monotone.

"Also, the Chief is planning to launch an investigation into your conduct and integrity as a Police Officer" stated the Commander.

Callisto opened up her mouth about to voice her outrage and boiling anger but the Commander interrupted.

"I know, you know, the rest of the goddamn Department knows this is bullshit. It's a goddamn witch hunt directed straight at you and your reputation. I tried to stop it but I was overruled by the Chief and he chewed me out for my trouble. You have my full support Lieutenant although it will be piss in the wind for all the good it will do. Tomorrow seems very keen on ruining you Lieutenant, you must have really pissed her off" commented the Commander.

"It's justified sir, Tomorrow is my prime suspect for the Beverage murder and a series of other crimes" reported Callisto.

Armstrong's eyebrows rose.

"I look forward to listening to your report Lieutenant, over and out" said Commander before hanging up.

The holo-picture disappeared leaving the room exactly the way it was. The Doctor frustrated started to walk out of the diner but Callisto grabbed his arm.

"You're staying right with me Ace" stated Callisto.

The Doctor turned on Callisto, his anger no longer human but pure alien.

"My friends need me. I brought them here; I insisted they go off alone making this my fault. It's always my responsibility my when my friends get into danger. I never do forgive myself if anything happens to them, I never, never really do forgive myself. I've lost friends before but that is not happening today, not ever. Today, everybody lives, so remove your hand" demanded the Doctor.

His cold and deadly cutting into Callisto resolve, but she stood her ground.

"Don't you see Doctor? Like you said, Tomorrow wants to distract you and it seems to be working. Walking into Tomorrow Tower like this, is not going to any good for you or your friends and I won't be any back up. Tomorrow's smart, she wouldn't kill your friends otherwise she hasn't got a hostage. If we work together we can get the NBPD on our side and take down Tomorrow with a squad of armed stormtroopers at are backs" pleaded Callisto.

The Doctor knew she was right, walking into Tomorrow Tower without a plan would be suicide especially without knowledge, knowledge about what Tomorrow was planning. Improvisation could only get you so far with an enemy like her. The Doctor had a sort of a plan formed in his head but he would need support. What the Doctor needed was help and Callisto was offering. He gave the usual stern Lieutenant and gave a grateful smile.

"Evidence! Since the whole justice thing runs on evidence we need evidence to grease those wheels of justice. An you know what, I know where we can find some" said the Doctor.

"Where" asked Callisto.

"Beverages notes at the archaeological dig site. Tomorrow wasn't at all keen on us getting are hands on them, so they must be important. But first we need to go back to where Amy and Rory were taken. I have feeling, call it that an instinct that the Zombie's left something behind. That something will be key and the evidence you need. Come on Callisto no time to stand around, the game is afoot, and stuff" exclaimed the Doctor.

XXXX

Amy no longer knew where she was. She could still feel the burn where that old bag Miss Tomorrow had injected something into her. Her husband lay beside her, he had tried to fight but that big gorilla with the metal biceps had held him down. In the end, he too had given into the bright light which was now engulfing her vision. The light was showing her something, something which she had seen before on another world. The Doctor had being murdered, but not by an astronaut in Utah America but by an enemy intent on world domination. Now that the Doctor was dead, only she and Rory could stop her. She had to stop the evil Callisto from destroying this planets last hope, Miss Tomorrow.

XXXX

It was 3pm at Police Central and everything ran as usual. The tall tower at the centre of the city of New Brisbane still stood as a beacon for law and order. In a room above the busy cops and city officials was Commander Armstrong's office. It wasn't on the top floor but far enough above the building tops to actually have a decent view. The Commander had a simple office, with one oak desk an imperious chair and two visitors' seat. The office also had a small futuristic computer and a large flat screen attached to the back wall. Currently sitting in the visitors chairs was Callisto and the Doctor. Callisto sat straight backed and ready for anything. While the Doctor sat cross legged in the chair with both his hands piled on his lap. There three hours were up and they were presenting their findings to the Commander. The Commander sat opposite to them, reeking of strength.

"Lieutenant, report" ordered Armstrong.

"Yes sir" said Callisto getting to her feet.

The Doctor grinned, the very picture of calm but his fingers tapped rapidly against his thigh.

"Commander have you been briefed on the Medical Examiner and Forensics report" asked Callisto?

"I've been briefed on the homicide of Professor Beverage" confirmed Armstrong. "Commander this start off as a murder investigation but I have uncovered a plot that will not only threaten Xeros Prime but the rest of the planets under Earths banner. Evidence has come to light that places Tomorrow at the centre of it all. I have acquired Beverages private notes which point the finger right at Tomorrow" reported Callisto.

"I thought Tomorrow had denied you access to Beverages notes, that were under lock and key at his Archaeology site" commented the Commader.

Callisto gave a stiff smile.

"We were given Beverages notes by an anonymous source in the Tomorrow Corporation" stated Callisto.

Armstrong turned his glare from his Lieutenant to the Doctor.

"Is that right" asked the Commander, more as a rhetorical question?

The Doctor gave a guilty smile.

"Of course, although just a little side note to keep in mind, breaking and entering may be a crime but Sonicing and entering isn't" said the Doctor.

Callisto rolled her eyes and glared at the Doctor.

"Not that any 'Sonicing and entering' took place Commander" retorted Callisto.

The Commander sighed.

"I can accept an anonymous source. What were in Beverages notes" asked Armstrong?

"Beverage had discovered alien DNA at the Archaeology site. DNA from the creature known as Axos" answered Callisto.

"Axos, I don't believe I am familiar" said the Commander.

The Doctor leapt to his feet.

"Axos is or was a great big space vampire thing, a great big space vampire who used to trail the cosmos on an everlasting quest for energy. Axos would consume whole civilizations to satisfy it's gluttony for energy. This planet was visited by Axos. It consumed whatever energy was here and left a part of itself here. A kind of marker to say 'Axos was here, tremble in fear'. Of course Axos reign of terror ended when they decided to invade Earth and got stuck in a time loop" explained the Doctor.

Callisto stepped back into the picture, taking back control from the Doctor.

"The Doctor's story has been corroborated by the C-19 files recently released by the Torchwood Archive" said Callisto.

She pressed a button on her communicator, which transmitted information to the Commanders Wall screen. The picture of a many tentacled humanoid appeared on the screen with C-19 report appearing on the left of the margin.

"So what's Tomorrow's stake in this Axos DNA" asked the Commander?

"As soon as the Alien DNA was confirmed to be Axos DNA, Tomorrow claimed exclusive access to the DNA and handed it to an Arco Dodger-Tyg. Beverage is very vague on this man, all I managed to get from the notes is that he's confined to a hoverchair and wears a type of metal armour. Whoever he is, Acro took the DNA and turned it into a virus" reported Callisto.

"How and why Axos DNA" asked the Commander, amazed.

Callisto turned to the Doctor to field this question and the Doctor obliged.

"Your own cells are only a few steps from turning against your body and becoming cancerous. All they need is the push in the right direction. They needed the Axos DNA because for it to work there needed to be a stable control element. Axos being a gestalt entity is used to being tethered to a single controlling mind. But instead of being biokinectically linked to one giant space vampire, the virus has been engineered to be controlled by Tomorrow's computer network. From that network Tomorrow has the power to control those infected. In terms of genetic engineering it is equivalent to something like the Mona Lisa, the hanging gardens of Babylon or the Harry Potter books. Tomorrow could control the whole planet with a touch of a button making this ultimate form of control" explained the Doctor.

"Control, you mean Tomorrow has the power to turn us all into puppets dancing on a fucking string" asked Commander shocked?

It was the Doctor's turn to roll his eyes and sigh, humans could be so slow.

"Yes of course, that's what I have been saying. Are you thick or something" asked the Doctor rudely.

Callisto violently elbowed the Doctor in the ribs, to get the idiot to shut up. The Doctor bent over double holding his side.

"Sir the Axos virus can take the most harmless people and turn them into violent killers, exactly like the Zombie gang. Each one of the gang's members never had so much as a parking ticket and now there wreaking havoc in the City" said Callisto.

"You think the Zombie gang has this 'Axos' virus" asked the Commander?

"I don't think sir, I know. Traces of Axos DNA were found in the Zombies we arrested earlier today. Tomorrow is behind the Zombie gang and is there leader" explained Callisto.

"Where does Beverage fit into this" asked Armstrong?

"Beverages notes were not explicated but they suggested that the Professor intended to confront Tomorrow about the Axos virus. We suspect that because of this confrontation Tomorrow sent her bodyguard Miller to kill Beverage" explained Callisto.

The Commander shook his head; taking in the information he was being fed. If it had been anyone else but Callisto, spouting this sort of nonsense the Commander would have kicked the ass.

"I don't get it. Why would someone like Tomorrow do this? She has close to everything, what does she hope to gain" asked the Commander?

The Doctor, recovering from Callisto's elbow managed to answer the hanging question.

"Tomorrow wants what every powerful person with psychotic tendencies wants. She wants more power, in fact she craves it. Rather like a person with diabetes needs sugar or a Dalek needs to exterminate, Tomorrow needs power and she will use this virus to get at it" said the Doctor.

"Lucy Tomorrow plans to use that virus" exclaimed Armstrong!

"The transmitter we found at a Zombie crime scene we visited recently seemed to suggest that Sir" replied Callisto.

She pulled out a plastic evidence bag from her pocket, showing it to the Commander. It contained a small metal sphere which had a miniature red antenna on top of it.

"Why would they need a transmitter" asked the Commander?

"It's all really incredibly clever; you see they can't just inject everybody on the planet with the virus all at once, so they came up with another type of delivery system. They invented this little gismo to transmit the virus to every human being on the planet. You see they used the Zombie gang to act like delivery boys and every time they committed a crime, they would hide a transmitting gismo just like that one outside the crime scene. That's why the Zombie gang's crimes are so widespread and never focused on one thing because crime is not the purpose, it was planting a gismo. Whenever Tomorrow was ready, she'd activate all the gismos and they would transmit a digitalised form of the virus into the human's morphogenetic field, allowing every person on this planet to become under Tomorrow's control in a record time of under a minute. Then all Tomorrow would have to do then would be to gain control of Xeros satellites, give them a couple of updates and then Vamoose! Tomorrow has the entire human race under her thumb, slaves her will acting like sleep" exclaimed the Doctor!

Commander Armstrong eyes turned as hard as steel and a resolve appeared on his face.

"Can that gis- I mean transmitter be traced back to the Tomorrow Corporation" asked the Commander?

"Yes, the technology is of Tomorrow Corporations tech" replied Callisto, equally resolved.

"Good, there is enough evidence for us to bring Tomorrow in. I'll handle the Chief; I'll even get onto the Public Attorney's office and get a warrant. Assemble a team, I want you to storm Tomorrow Tower and arrest Tomorrow" ordered Armstrong.

XXXX

In the CEO's office Miss Tomorrow sat behind the main desk, tapping her red fingernails impatiently against the desk. Arco appear at the other end of the office, from the secret door behind the bookshelf. The armoured man in the wheelchair hovered up to Tomorrow's desk, humming Flight of the Valkyries as he went.

"The transmitters are ready Lucy, all you need to do is activate the network and Xeros Prime will be yours" said Arco.

His mouth was completely covered by the metal mask he was wearing, so Tomorrow could only guess that Arco was smiling. Tomorrow smiled, not even the Raggedy Doctor could stop her now. Tomorrow looked at her computer and started typing on the keyboard. She then passed the keyboard to Arco with an ironic smile.

"I believe you deserve to do the honours" offered Tomorrow.

"Thank you Lucy. This great day deserves to be christened with a word that christened my rebirth. GERONIMIO" exclaimed Arco.

The index finger of Arco's metal gauntlet came down on the enter key on the keyboard. Every transmitter on the planet activated and everything in New Brisbane just stopped.

**End Notes**

**The idea of the alien Axos was not my invention but came for the Classic Doctor Who story 'The Claws of Axos'. I just reinvented them as a virus that had the power to control people. Also I did some research into morphogenetic fields or morphic fields. It is not scientific fact but seen more as a fringe science. The idea being that any change or mutation in the human race will be picked up by this morphogenetic field and received by our DNA. Those gismo's I invented were meant to tap into that field and infect us with the Axos virus (ideas I just invented and has no base in science). **


	16. Chapter 16

**Doctor Who VII Chapter 15**

**This chapter marks the beginning of the end.**

**Blue Neutrino: Amy and Rory have been infected by the Axos virus and are now under Tomorrow's control. **

Chapter 15 Guess Who?

Every human on Xeros Prime stopped, they became as still as statues. Each human was infected by the Axos virus instantaneously and each began to waited for instruction. The old and wretched woman on top of Tomorrow Tower felt elated by her ultimate victory. She now had power of the world at her fingertips and control of the universe was just a step away. Lucy Tomorrow had plans, plans to change the universe into utopia. There would be no more war, disease or famine with her at the helm. All the evils of the universe would be either destroyed or placed under her control. The Daleks would be transformed into a Universal garbage disposal service. The Cybermen would heal the sick and disabled with there cybernetic technology. The Sontarans would donate there manpower to help built her capital city. An the Kandy man of Terra Alpha would be her court jester. Tomorrow's good mood was punctured by the surly Arco.

"The Doctor wouldn't have been affected by the Virus. He is still out there and no doubt he has some clever scheme to defeat us. Our victory is not assured until the Doctor is dead or under our control" reprimanded Arco.

Tomorrow scowled at Arco. It would have been a good idea for Tomorrow to kill the mastermind behind plan VII but she couldn't. Not out of any affection on her part, Arco couldn't be killed. He was practically indestructible, Tomorrow had made him that way. Only the armour, made from Dwarf star alloy kept Arco from killing everyone. Tomorrow's thoughts were interrupted by the great roaring of an engine outside Tomorrow Tower. The noise has been magnified by the lack of noise in city. Sure machine still hummed and hovercars still hovered in mid-air. Without people to interact with them, machines were quiet. Tomorrow turned to her window just in time to see a police issue hovercycle zoom around her building and land at the entrance to Tomorrow Tower.

XXX

The hovercyclists rider was met in Reception by a squad of Security Guards in black faceless uniforms, each armed with Neo-Pulse rifles. Each of these rifles were trained on the Rider whose identity was obscured by a biker helmet and navy blue overalls. One of the Security guards took charge of the situation and stepped forward.

"Get down on your knee's with you hands on your head" ordered the Security guard!

The Rider didn't comply, instead made some muffled noise under the helmet.

"He's trying to say something" said one of the security guards.

The Rider made some more muffled noises before giving up and reaching for the zipper on the front of the overalls. He pulled the zipper all the way down and took off the overalls. Revealing a tweed jacket and a red bowtie. The Doctor pulled up the visor of his biker helmet and grinned inanely at the troop of heavily armed security guards.

"Hello everybody, guess who" proclaimed the Doctor!

When no one replied, the Doctor continued.

"It's me, the Doctor. Don't you recognize your mortal enemy? I believe you have two friends of mine and I want them freed, now" ordered the Doctor.

The Security Guards ignored the Doctor's speech.

"I said get on the ground" screamed one of the security guards!

"Now before you get any brilliant ideas with those nasty guns of yours I'd like you to keep in mind one thing. Keep mind that if I so much as get a paper cut you will have to answer to my friend. An she can be formidable when she's crossed" announced the Doctor.

Before the guards could reply, the side wall of Reception blasted inwards. The Doctor, who knew what was going to happen shielded himself from the explosion. The same could not be said for the squad of Security guards. They were knocked to the ground by the explosion. The explosion caused a breach in the wall from which a Police SWAT team poured in with Calisto. The entire team of twenty were each wearing black armour with the NBPD insignia on the shoulders. Each them was armed with a Zapper rifle, which they used to shock the security guards into unconsciousness.

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear. You took your time Callisto" said the Doctor grinning.

Callisto turned to the Doctor, a irate smile on her face.

"That's gratitude for you, I just saved your bony ass. If it wasn't for me, these chumps would have filled you so full of holes, we could have marketed you off a new brand of cheese" said Callisto, sarcastically.

Before the Doctor could reply, one of the Security guards who had only been stunned superficially made a break for a control panel attached to the far wall. In one swift movement the Doctor removed his biker helmet and dropped it to the ground. He then proceeded to kick the helmet, football style at the fleeing guard. The helmet spun in the air and hit it's intended target, on the back of the left knee. The blow was hard enough for security guard to trip and fall flat on his face. Callisto then delivered a bolt of electricity into the fallen's guards back, knocking him out. Lundy, who had come in with the team let out a gasp of amazement.

"Wow, nice kick Doc. Ever thought about going pro" asked Lundy?

"More of a hobby really. I can never get the TARDIS to take me to a decent Football match" complained the Doctor.

The Doctor strolled up to the panel that the security guard was runner towards and ripped it off the panel from the wall. Callisto's eyebrows raised.

"Damit Doctor, what are you up to" asked Callisto wearily?

Pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver, the Doctor exposed the inner working of wires and crystalline circuits to a cruel sharp burst of sound. The inner workings exploded in a shower of sparks.

The Doctor replaced the Screwdriver and spun around to face Callisto, a determined look on his face.

"I just did something extremely clever. I've knocked out the security system for the tower. Although, on reflection I've only disabled the building lockdown and the automatic turrets. So not that clever, but don't worry the night is still young and I like to save the best to last" stated the Doctor.

"I'll take what I can Doctor" said Callisto.

Behind her the rest of the SWAT team dragged away the unconscious guards out of the Tower, while two members had started guarding the escalators while another pair watched the elevators.

Callisto turned to Lund.

"Lundy, what's the Commanders status"?

"He's taken the remaining Cops and is guarding the perimeter. The entire NBPD is now down to fifty men, so he's are stretched a bit thin. If the Doctor hadn't rigged up our Communicators to jam the infection, I doubt any of us would be here" remarked Lund.

"Yes, lucky that. There was a reasonable chance that my rig up wouldn't have worked" said the Doctor.

Callisto scowled at the Doctor.

"You mean, you had no idea that converting our Communicators into a 'Morphogenetic shield' would actually work" asked Callisto furiously?

"It was rather a botch job Callisto, even by my standards. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that it works and we are here" said the Doctor, brushing the issue aside.

Lund pulled out his handheld computing unit and made a scan of the Tower's layout.

"The Elevators are a no go, Tomorrow has control of them. It would take us hours we don't have, to hack the system. So the escalator is probably our best bet on getting to Tomorrow" explained Lund.

The Doctor spun round and pointed to the elevator.

"As much as I love running up and down stairs Lund, I prefer to take the lift" said the Doctor.

The Doctor swaggered over to the twin elevators, with a confident smile.

"TOMORROW, I want to speak to you. You have my two best friends and I want to see them. An I just bet you want to see me too and you don't want to wait for me to climb all those stairs. So open the lift" demanded the Doctor.

Miss Tomorrow up on high, gave a snide smile and gave instructions for one of the elevators to be activated. A moment later one of the elevators opened up and the Doctor stepped in. The Doctor spun around and gave Callisto a expectant look.

"You expect me to take that death trap" asked Callisto?

"Oh we'll be fine, trust me. Tomorrow may be smarter than the average bear but at heart she is a stereotypically villain. Every stereotypically villain has the urgent need to gloat over there victims and they like to do that in person. So are you coming" explained the Doctor.

Callisto went over and joined the Doctor in the elevator.

"Lund, lead the SWAT team upstairs. See if we can't force Tomorrow's hand" suggested Callisto.

Lund nodded in agreement.

"No worries, be careful kiddo" said Lund.

Before the doors slide inwards blocking off Lund's view of Callisto and the Doctor.

XXXX

Outside the Tomorrow Tower, Commander Armstrong watched in horror as civilians came back to life on the streets of New Brisbane and advanced on the Tower. They didn't look very friendly, each of them carried a homemade weapon. Everything from knifes to big metal pipes and they were out for blood.

Armstrong turned to his men, who were now outnumbered by the thousands of people.

"Nigel, raise the riots shields. We need to keep these people back" barked Armstrong!

"Eh sir, the shields doesn't have enough power to hold back that many people. It will only hold for five minutes, ten if we're lucky. We should retreat" advised Nigel, the Commanders aid.

The Commander gave Nigel a nasty look that would have withered a cactus plant.

"I'm in command Nigel, so raise the damn shield. We have to buy Callisto enough time to shut down the Towers transmitter, at all costs" ordered the Commander.  
>Without anymore complains Nigel went over to the portable shield generator and activated it. A blue dome appeared around the Commander and his men. The crowd converged on the dome and started smashing away at the dome. It wasn't long before cracks started to appear.<p>

XXXX

As soon as the doors shut, the elevator went flying upwards at top speed. The Doctor didn't waste anytime either, he disabled the lifts security cameras before turning to Callisto.

"Out with it Doctor. Your up to something, I can hear gears turning in your head. What's the plan? Let me guess it's something extremely clever" asked Callisto, more out of curiosity than disproval.

Somewhere along the line Callisto had started to trust the Doctor. Even though Callisto could see that the Doctor was angry and worried by the kidnapping of his friends. This in Callisto reckoning was clouding his judgement and making him emotional.

"Oh as plans go, it's alright. I mean it's no, "kicking the Silence off Earth via the moon landing broadcast" kind of plan. More along the lines of "dropping the Weeping Angels in a crack in time' kind of plan" commented the Doctor.

"You really are ridiculous sometimes" commented Callisto.

"I have made a profession of being ridiculous. It's my job to come up with the most ridiculous plans and make them reality. As you can imagine I'm quite good at what I do. Can I borrow your Communicator" asked the Doctor, his hand outstretched.

"Won't I become infected by the Axos Virus" asked Callisto?

"Quiet safe, the Tomorrow Tower has been shielded" said the Doctor.

Callisto took off her Communicator and gave it to the Doctor. He wasted no time in taking the device apart.

"Oy, don't take that out. That SIM chip connects me with the Police network, the device doesn't work without it" complained Callisto.

The Doctor gave a innocent smile.

"Never fear, I got you another one".

The Doctor replaced the chip with another one from his jacket pocket.

"Where did you get that" questioned Callisto?

"I picked it up earlier today. You know me, sticky fingers. Now, how do I put this thing back together"?


	17. Chapter 17

Doctor Who VII Chapter 16

BlueNeutrino: Glad you're enjoying everything so far, but this story isn't over yet. I'm planning the climax that will make Steven Moffat's Dr Who endings seem dull in comparison. Well, fingers crossed

Chapter 16 Bowties are for Dorks (not really)

Lund and the SWAT team stopped to catch their breath after running up fifty nine floors. They had stopped on an office floor, the layout rather like an early 21st century call centre except with 51st century technology on all the desks. Captain Lund being overweight and unfit, hunched over panting, placing his hands on his knees. This move saved his life. Laser fire sprayed the place where Lund's head had been. The Zombie gang had laid an ambush and now attacked in earnest. Lund and the SWAT team ducked for cover as Zombie gang opened fire with borrowed Neo-Pulse rifles. Several police officers were unlucky enough to get hit and killed by a laser bolt. Lund and another officer pushed over a desk for cover. Lund flinched when the Officer was hit by laser, directly in the head and fell to the ground next to him, dead. The laser bolt had come from Syrax's rifle. He was standing at the centre of the corridor firing on the SWAT team. The SWAT team returned fire but Syrax's stout frame was immune to the stun bolts. Anger enkindled in Lund, like a red hot flame. This scum was killing honest Cops, men and woman who had sworn to serve the law. The Officer lying dead next to him was Tyler Bruce; he had a wife and four kids and this bloody Sontaran had gunned him down with glee. Using a speed he never though he had, Lund bounded over the desk and ran at the smartly dressed Sontaran. The SWAT team on seeing what Lund was doing, lay down some covering fire. This caused the Zombies to duck cover and distracted Syrax. The Sontaran didn't see Lund coming until the big man tackled the Sontaran to the ground

XXXX

Miller had his Deadsmith pistol trained on the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. The large man stood as still as a statue, ready for anything that came through those elevator doors. What he wasn't prepared for when the metal doors came open with a bing, was a blast of Zapper fire. The blast hit Miller in his shoulder and he felt a sharp electric shock. Not enough to knock him out but enough to affect his right mechanical hand. The mechanical hands weren't insulated against external electric attacks so the Zapper bolt caused Miller to drop his pistol. Before Miller could retrieve his pistol, Callisto stepped out of the elevator with her Zapper trained on him. Callisto gave a rather satisfied smile, the rifle never wavering from Miller.

"So much as breath on that pistol Miller and I'll have no compulsion about frying you. Now move back from the pistol" ordered Callisto!

Miller complied, stepping away from the pistol with his hands in the air.

The Doctor strolled out of the lift next, giving Callisto a disapproving look.

"Is the gun necessary" asked the Doctor bluntly?

Not taking her eyes off Miller, Callisto replied.

"Do you have to insult my authority in front of the bad guys? The gun as you put it is Police standard operating procedure. So get off my back" growled Callisto.

The Doctor sighed, and gave a knowing smile.

"Guns are a pet hate of mine. I find there bad for my health. People are more willing to listen to me when I'm unarmed" explained the Doctor.

"Oh Doctor, only the naive ever believe you are ever unarmed. Your words and your knowledge are more devastating to your foes than bullets. Your moral stance against guns merely allows you to sleep at night" said Tomorrow, looking to wound.

She marched out of her office, head held high. Tomorrow ignored the Zapper rifle and glared at the Doctor.

The smile melted from the Doctor's face to be replaced by a look of an old man, ancient and forever.

"Do think, after all I've seen, after all I've done, that I can sleep. Sleep is for tortoises and besides I have the weirdest dreams. You know I once dream me, all the other me's and all my friends were stuck on the set of EastEnders with a bunch of monsters, Although that might have been down to the Rani spiking my tea. Anyway my friend is armed with a weapon I completely disapprove of and no doubt is willing to use it. I'd be very scared right about now" said the Doctor.

Callisto turned slightly to include Tomorrow in the sights of her Zapper.

"Lucy Tomorrow, I have a warrant for your arrest. Get on your knees, hands above your head. You and your monkey" ordered Callisto.

A sudden worry hit the Doctor like a two ton bus and all the bravado left his face.

"Where are Amy and Rory"?

Tomorrow gave a smile, like a cat that had cornered the mouse.

"I'm glad you asked Doctor" smirked Tomorrow.

She clicked her fingers and two people emerged from the Tomorrow's office into the atrium.

Amy and Rory stopped either side of Tomorrow; both of them were holding a laser pistol to their head.

"Doctor please, help me" cried Amy!

Her voice was strange, too girly and weak for Amy.

"Lay down your weapons or we will pull the trigger" asked Rory.

His voice too was different, very un-Rory like.

"Help us" pleaded Amy.

It was clear that Tomorrow was using the Ponds like puppets, marionettes bouncing on the same string. Pure and unadulterated rage appeared on the Doctor's face. No one used his friends and got away with it.

"Callisto, drop the gun" ordered the Doctor.

Callisto was about to argue but saw the look on the Doctor's face. She dropped her gun and kicked it over to Miller.

"Hand over the Sonic Screwdriver, Doctor" said a new voice.

Arco in his hoverchair came into the Atrium. The Doctor complied, tossing his Sonic Screwdriver into Miller's waiting hands.

"Interesting, there's something you don't see every day, a man in a hoverchair wearing silver armour. Like Sir Lancelot crossed with Stephen Hawking. Except that armour isn't armour it's a prison, one of those unescapable prisons. Who are you mister armoured wheel-chairperson?" asked the Doctor.

"This is Arco Dodger-Tyg, he's the Tomorrow corporation's scientific advisor" explained Tomorrow.

"Oh really, how unoriginal. Someone should charge you with copyright infringement. I mean if you wanted to be like me all you'd ever need is a bowtie. Callisto have I ever told how cool bowtie's are?" asked the Doctor, turning to Callisto.

Callisto was nervous as hell, she was without her gun and she had no idea what the Doctor had planned with her communicator. But she could see that the Doctor was playing for time so Callisto decided to go along with it.

"No you haven't but I think that bowtie makes you look like a dork" Callisto smirked.

The Doctor looked shocked and started to fiddle with his bowtie.

"I'll have you know that bowtie's are the height of fashion in the 21st century" said the Doctor indignantly.

"That was three thousand years ago Doctor. Bowties went out of fashion along with the iPod" complained Callisto.

Before the Doctor could reply Tomorrow interrupted him.

"Could you stop this pitiable argument, if I didn't know better Doctor I would have thought you two were an old couple. Amy, Rory would you kill Callisto and the Doctor" ordered Arco, impatiently.

The Ponds moved there gun's from there head, an aimed it at the Doctor and Callisto respectfully.

Callisto felt her nerves rise. She just hoped that the Doctor plan would work.

"Wait one moment, just one tiny moment. Before you kill me I'd like to go to my grave knowing one thing. How do you know me?" pleaded the Doctor, his hand in the air in the sign of surrender

"Wait, don't fire. I think we should give the Doctor his last request. Inform the Doctor before he dies, that everything that happened on Xeros Prime is his fault" ordered Tomorrow, vindictively.

Amy and Rory loosened there finger on their pistols but kept them trained on their targets.

Tomorrow cleared her throat and began to tell her story.

XXXX

_Eighty years ago Xeros Prime was just another developing colony on the edge of Mutter Spiral. The planet was in the middle of a terraforming process, so the city of New Brisbane was placed under a dome. This gave the few buildings under the dome a rather damp feel, as the atmosphere was full of moisture. In this snow globe settlement, a little girl was running away. She had packed her teddy bear and other precious items into a little knapsack. Her father had made life unbearable, with his rules and his cruelty. He had torn off the head of her favourite doll just because she wouldn't talk to one of his thugs. Young Lucy ran through the maze of backstreets, trying to avoid people who would tell her father where she'd gone. The humming in the air was Lucy's only warning that the TARDIS was landing. The little girl stood with her mouth open in shock as the TARDIS materialised out of thin air with a loud grinding noise. Young Lucy had never seen a police box, especially this kind of police box. The paintwork on the TARDIS was blackened and smoke was leaking from the cracks in the door and windows. The door was pulled inwards and the strangest man Lucy would ever meet stumbled into the alleyway. The man was wearing a ripped blue collared shirt with a tie that was done up so tight it was impossible to remove without a great deal of effort. The pants and sneakers were in equal disrepair which gave the man a raggedy look. _

"_Amelia, Amelia where are you? I have something to tell her, I just can't remember. Regeneration messing with my brain, can't decide who I am. Do I like jelly babies or am I the kind of bloke who blows up planets? That's irreverent because… because this isn't Amelia's house. The TARDIS, it drifted off course, ahhhh!"_

_The raggedy man screamed in pain, going down on his knees holding his head. _

**The Doctor described at the end of this chapter is the Eleventh Doctor during the Episode 01 of series 05. When the Doctor runs back to his TARDIS and dematerialises leaving Amelia, he accidently rematerializes on New Brisbane, creating this little side adventure. **


End file.
